Strykertale
by Charisonic558
Summary: This small spinoff story of "Journey of a Saiyan" follows Stryker; a human with the ability to manipulate ki who manages to find himself in the underground and is on a quest to escape and free everyone. He'll need all the determination he has to make it through without the help of Cherik at his side.
1. Chapter 1: The ruins

**Before you read any of this story, i highly, highly, HIGHLY suggest that you read chapters 1-6 of "Journey of a Saiyan" you can find that among my other stories on my page. If you have read them, read along, if not, well. Have fun.**

After the battle and resolve with Cellio, he and Cherik left for their planet to start a rebellion or something against a space tyrant. This left me in charge of the earth, to protect it from any threat that dared to invade it.

Now, before i continue any further and because i know some idiots didn't pay attention to the recommendation to read the first 6 chapters of the other story; i'm gonna break the fourth wall a little bit and give you a quick rundown. My name is Strkyer, i'm a human on earth, have blond, short hair and brown eyes. The last time Cherik used his scouter on me, i was read as having a power level of 7500, but i can increase it even further, 5 times more to be exact, with my giant form, yes, i can manipulate ki into transforming and firing energy blasts. I once was on a quest to rule the planet, but my saiyan friend Cherik literally beat some sense into me and i decided to begin fighting for good. After the world tournament we fought in, Cherik's brother Cellio came to earth to supposedly kill all life and sell it to a space emperor, but instead he turned out to be good and wanted to recruit Cherik to help his rebellion and i decided to stay and protect earth. Anyway, that's the quick rundown for those who haven't read the previous story, now on to this one. Have fun.

I was presented with my own scouter by Cellio; it was an older model, but the power level output it could read was up to a million, so it was still pretty good. I flew around the earth a few times, scouting here and there, but no power levels capable of destroying it were presented, so i just decided to lay back and explore for a while. I landed in some country i've never been to, but they spoke english, so it was all good. I went sightseeing for a bit and came across a really cool mountain, it seemed like a hollow, extinct volcano with an opening at the top. I looked down and activated my scouter, which was going crazy, reading power levels in the low and high hundreds, i got excited, so i decided to jump down and explore some more.

I touched down on a bed of golden flowers, blooming in the sunlight and very cushioned. I took care not to crush the flowers, so i flew a little over them and went to a path that seemed to lead to a doorway with carved symbols. I walked through the doorway where i saw another yellow flower, alone, just sitting there in a patch of sunlight; i thought it was kind of pretty, until my scouter read it had a power level of 15, and then it started to talk.

"Howdy, i'm Flowey, Flowey the flower."

"What the hell?! Talking flower! Nope, i changed my mind, i'm out of here." I turned back and ran through the doorway, back to the bed of yellow flowers that i took no care in stepping on and flew up to the hole in the mountain, only to be deflected by some invisible force and thrown back to the ground.

"Sorry buddy, there's no real way out of this place, we're all kind of trapped here." The flower, who said his name was flowey, sprung up next to me.

"Ah, my head. Ok, no blood. What do you mean,'"we're all kind of trapped'?"

"I mean it exactly as i say. That think you hit your head on is what we call the barrier; the barrier keeps us all inside the underground and by us i mean monsters, we live here, trapped by the humans."

"Alright, i see. Any way to break it?"

"Well, there are 2 ways. It'll take 7 human souls or a power greater than the barrier to break it."

"Well, let's see how strong this thing is." I knew it was a long shot, but i aimed my scouter at the barrier to see if it had a power level, and to my surprise it actually did. The barrier showed a power level of 2,480,000. Even in giant form i couldn't break it, not even close.

"So, seems like you're gonna be here a while, what's your name human?"

"My name's Stryker. So, Flowey was it? How about showing me the ropes of this place?"

"Gladly! First, we need to get you situated in the way magic works down here." For some reason a glow was appearing from my chest and out popped a golden heart. "You see that, that right there is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Hmmmm, interesting, your SOUL is different from the others; i've never seen a golden one before, i wonder what it means? Anyway, let's continue. In the beginning, your SOUL starts weak, but it can grow stronger by gaining what we call LOVE, we share LOVE through little white, "friendliness pellets".

"Hold on a sec, "friendliness pellets"? That sounds way too dumb to be a real thing."

"Heh, a smart one. I like you. You're right, friendliness pellets aren't a real thing, and there's one more rule down here. It's kill or be killed!" he formed a sphere of pellets around me and began to enclose them, but to his surprise, i just blasted them all to nothing with a single release of energy, although one did nick me on my arm and caused a small cut. "W-what? What exactly are you?" He looked at me with an expression of pure fear.

"Oh, i'm a human all right, but i'm not your average human." I charged an energy blast to blow him to pieces, but he just disappeared into the ground before i could fire it. "Damn weed."

"Oh my, another human." I turned to the source of the voice which turned out to be a female, bipedal goat thing that was walking up to me. I scouted her real quick and it showed her having a power level of about 500. "Hello there my child, i am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come here every day to check for any fallen humans." I could tell that she wasn't a bad one like flowey, so i knew i could trust her.

"Hi there, my name's Stryker. Yeah, i've come from the surface, i didn't fall, per say. I actually jumped down, hoping to see what was down here."

"But that is quite a fall, how are you perfectly alright?"

"I have my ways, anyway, is there any food here? I forgot to pack anything so i'm starving."

"Oh, yes of course, follow me, i'll take you home so we can eat something." I decided to roll with it and followed her. "By the way, just a random question. Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"Ummm, butterscotch i guess."

"Alright then. But, you wouldn't mind if for some reason, cinnamon appeared on your plate as well?"

"No, cinnamon is fine too."

"Very good." We walked a little ways until we made it to a room with a dummy in it.

"Cool, i didn't know you guys had training dummies down here. Doesn't seem too sturdy, but it'll do." I was about to throw a punch, but Toriel stopped me.

"Hold it, no. The dummies aren't for fighting, they're for talking."

"Wait what? Talking? You talk to the dummies?"

"Of course, down here, you shouldn't fight unless absolutely necessary. Just try and be nice to monsters until i come along. Now go on." I felt super awkward as i walked up and began talking to the dummy.

"Umm, hey mr. dummy, how's life going for you? Oh, you got a promotion, that's neat, hopefully you can treat the Mrs. to dinner now huh?"

"Very good my child. Come along now, we have more to explore." I followed Toriel to a room with bridges and switches, here, she told me to try and solve the puzzle, but the switches to pull were clearly labeled, so i solved it with no problem at all. She congratulated me and we went into the next room, filled with a floor of spikes.

"Perhaps this puzzle is too dangerous for you to solve on your own, here, let me help you." As she reached for my hand, i decided to surprise her and just fly over the spikes no problem.

"Come on Toriel, try to keep up." I waited for her at the other end where she made it across and said nothing until we ended up in a very long hallway where she stopped. "I'm sorry, but i must leave for now, i trust you can make it to the end of this hallway on your own." She began running, much faster than any normal human, but still way too slow for me. I watched and waited until she had about ⅕ of the hallway left to go, then i just did one quick flight burst and waited at the end of the hall for a few more seconds. She made it, but when she saw me, she was completely caught off guard, she looked back and forth to try and see if it was a mirror trick, but it wasn't.

"Word of advice Toriel, the next time you abandon people in hallways, make sure they're not straight paths. Come on, let's go." She was still a little shocked, but then decided to walk in front of me again. We reached another room where she stopped again and turned towards me.

"I must go run some errands for now, i trust you will wait for me here until i return. I'll even give you a phone so you can call me any time." She was about to hand me an ancient phone that looked basically like a brick when i stopped here right there.

"Actually, Toriel, it's alright, i've got my own phone." I reached into the inner pocket of my gi and brought out my own smartphone, the latest edition Code Foundation phone. Toriel seemed surprised at it because she'd never seen one before.

"Um, what is that piece of plastic and glass?"

"It's my phone. It's a touchscreen, look." I turned on the screen and a photo of me popped up on the lock code. I punched in the numbers and made it to the main menu."

"What kind of magic does it run on? There aren't any buttons, yet you can maneuver around it like it's no problem."

"It doesn't run on magic, it's just a special technology people on the surface have, you really need to upgrade your items. Anyway, just tell me your number, i'll log it in and you can call me or i can call you." She gave me the number and went away to run her errands.

After about 5 minutes i was already bored so i decided to go off and explore the ruins to see what they held in store. I walked into a room that needed some serious raking and saw a branching room right above it; i went in and saw a sign that said, _take a piece of candy_.

"Don't mind if i do." I grabbed one from the bowl, unwrapped it and ate it, but i felt weird as i did, like the candy somehow was dissolving into my very being, almost, energizing me. I looked to my right and saw that the small cut Flowey gave me was completely healed. "Huh, neat. Guess food down here manages to heal you. Good thing too, i've only got 3 senzus, gave the other 7 to Cherik." I kept walking along the path, when suddenly a big frog jumped in my way. I scouted it and saw that it only had a power level of 50. I smiled, walked towards it and patted its head as i walked past, for some reason, the frog didn't follow and seemed to hop away, almost... happily. I continued until i almost fell through the floor, luckily i stopped myself and floated across to where the floor wasn't cracked. I walked across the hallway to see that there was a boulder in the middle of the room, a switch next to it and some spikes blocking the way. I put two and two together and realized that you had to push the rock onto the switch. I knew i could just fly over the spikes or blast them, but i've always kind of been a nerd with these things. I pushed the rock to the switch, which was about as hard as pushing a shopping cart, and the spikes went down.

The room after the next hallway had a floor that really made you wonder how much maintenance is done on this place. I flew over the whole floor and went on to the next room, this one had 3 rocks in it and 3 switches with the spikes still there. I pushed the two rocks on the side to the switches and was about to push the third one, when it began to talk.

"Woah there partner, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, trying to move you?"

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask, i'll happily move for you." He moved to the right, it was then that i realized it was gonna take more persuasion and time to get him to the right place, so i decided to move on.

"Thanks, that's what i needed."

"No problem pumpkin."

"Weird rock." i muttered and flew over the spikes. As i walked, i saw that there was a table in the middle of the room with old, moldy, spiderweb covered, stale, melted cheese. I realized that someone was planning on baiting a mouse with that, but after sitting so long, i don't think anyone would want it, not even the flies. I did the cheese a favor and ended its existence with one blast. I walked along and saw that there was some money lying on the ground. I picked up the gold coins, 5 of them in total and each one had the same thing engraved on it, 1G. I pocketed the coins and continued walking, when suddenly a ghost appeared right in front of me, looking like it was sleeping.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"You know, saying Z over and over again does not make it so you're asleep, no matter what comics tell you." The ghost hovered vertically and looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"Sorry, i'm in your way."

"No, it's fine. I could just fly over you, you seemed pretty comfortable in those leaves, i'll leave you to your business."

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm not used to people doing nice things for me." I flew over him and gave him a wave, he actually smiled at me and laid down back in his pile of leaves. I decided to go to the room directly in front of me and saw that there were two big spiderwebs and one had a sign.

 _Spider bake sale, help support the spiders. Doughnut, 5G cider 30G_

I decided to be nice and throw the 5G into the smaller web, suddenly, like 5 spiders appeared holding a doughnut. I took it and stored it for later, not really caring that the spiders touched it. I walked into the other room and waved as i walked past the 3 frogs in that room, all with power levels of 50 as well. At the end of the hall was another room with spikes blocking the way. I decided i wanted to get this over with quickly, so i just flew to the next room. This one had a puzzle that involved button pushing in order to open a door at the end. There were 3 rooms in total and with my flying speed, i solved all 3 in 5 seconds. Total.

I finally felt that i was nearing the end, there was another branching path in front of me. I took a quick look to the one directly in front of me and ended up on a balcony which had a toy knife laying there. I left it and went to the other path. I walked past the doorway and saw wheat appeared to be a house and a very dead tree. The moment i walked past the tree, my scouter went off, showing Toriel's power level of 500 again. I turned around to see her rushing through the door.

"Oh my, i feel i've been gone too long, i had better call to see how things are going." She was about to call, when she noticed me behind the tree. "Oh, my child. Are you alright? Did you get hurt at all?"

"Nah, i'm perfectly ok. I assume that's your house over there. Got anything to eat? i'm actually getting kinda hungry."

"Yes, of course. let's go inside, i have a spare bedroom ready in case you want to rest for a bit." I realized that i actually was kind of tired, i checked my phone and saw that it was 10 at night.

"How is it this late? I got down here at like 3 in the afternoon, how have i been here for 7 hours already?" Toriel chuckled at me.

"When you can't see the sun, time seems to move faster."

"You're telling me." We went inside and Toriel pointed me to the spare bedroom. I went inside and before i went to bed, i ate the doughnut the spiders gave me. Surprisingly, it was really good and i felt a lot less hungry. I took off my boots, loose gi top, armbands and my scouter, then I jumped into bed. I woke up, checked my phone and saw that it was about 8 in the morning. I smelled something delicious though. I looked to my side and saw a slice of pie sitting next to the bed. I got up and took the plate; the pie was a little cold, but i used a small ki sphere to warm it up. I ate the pie like it was the last piece of food on earth. I got everything back on, put my phone in my pocket, my scouter on my face and went out to the living room to see Toriel reading by the fire.

"Oh, you're finally awake. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, that pie was delicious. Do you think i can have some to go?"

"To go? How do you mean?"

"I mean, to go as in going out to the rest of the underground to try and break the barrier."

"But, why can't you stay here, with me? I'll make sure you stay safe." It was then that i realized something.

"Toriel, how many humans have fallen down here before me?" She sighed and put her book away.

"Six have fallen. All of them have left here and all of them have fallen to Asgore, the king of the underground."

"So that's why you don't want me to leave huh? You fear i'll end up like the others?"

"Yes. Please my child. Stay here, we can be happy, we can be safe." I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Toriel, look. You're awesome, basically a second mom to me. But you have to understand. I have a duty to fulfill. I need to break the barrier and get back to the surface. Earth needs me and i need to defend it." She looked at me with both hurt and understanding.

"Very well, follow me." We walked downstairs to a long hallway. We ended at a set of big double doors, she turned to me with a serious look on her face. "If you want to leave the ruins, then prove to me that you can survive the underground." She summoned balls and columns of fire around her and i saw that her power level shot up to 5000. I saw that my soul appeared from my body, again, levitating inches from my chest. I powered up to maximum and got ready to withstand anything she threw at me.

"Come on Toriel, don't be afraid to cut loose. I can handle anything you can dish out." She said nothing and just threw fireballs at me. I either dodged or deflected every single one with barely any effort, i could tell she was afraid of hurting me. "If you're worried about me getting injured, forget about it. If you really want me to prove to you that i can survive, hit me as hard as you possibly can. Show no fear, just do it!"

"Very well, you want me to show you so badly, then here!" She charged up an enormous fireball and launched it straight at me, i charged my ki and braced for impact, a crazed smile on my face. The fireball hit me and exploded with so much force, it shook the walls a little bit. I heard Toriel cry a little, but i just did one last charge and blew the smoke away to her surprise. I stood before her, completely unharmed, except for some slight singe marks on my gi and a small burn hole. I dusted myself off and talked.

"See, told you i could take it. I'm a lot tougher than i look." She had a sad smile on her face and then she hugged me.

"Well done my child. You've proven yourself worthy. You are allowed to pass to the rest of the underground."

"Thanks. I'll miss you Toriel, but i'll be sure to come back when the barrier's broken. I promise."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?" She pulled out a plastic wrapped plate with a piece of pie in it.

"Here you are. For your journey." I took the pie, used my ki to increase the size of my senzu pouch, so it was now as large as a backpack, i put the pie in there, hugged Toriel one last time and walked through the doors. It was a long hallway to the doors that led out, but when i got there, i pushed them open and began my first steps into the rest of the underground.

 **A/N: And this ladies and gentlemen is the beginning of Strykertale. I don't have much to say here, other than the fact i've been thinking of this story for so long, ever since i began Journey of a Saiyan, this has been on my mind. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this as much as i will. Be sure to review and fav. Till next time. Catch you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: A skeleTon of puzzles

I stepped out of the ruins into a snow filled forest, the fluffy whiteness crunching beneath my feet.

"Ok, first off. How can it be snowing underground? Does this place not know the basics of the water cycle? Second, how can there be trees? There's no sunlight for photo- you know what, screw it, i'm in a magic land with magic monsters, so this is probably magic snow and these are magic trees." I said this as i continued walking, having to flare up my ki in order to warm me up. "Glad i can do this. It's cold as hell out here. Or i guess i should say, cold as anti-hell."

"Hehe, that's a good one." I whipped around and charged a ki sphere at whoever was behind me.

"Woah there buddy, is this how you greet people on the surface? Try to blow their faces off?" I powered down the blast and saw that a 4 foot tall skeleton with a permanent smile and a blue hoodie was right in front of me.

"Sorry, you just startled me is all."

"No worries, i understand. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Here, let me shake your hand, it's how we greet people down here in the underground." He held out his hand and i took it, but when i did, there was a farting noise that came from it. He let go of my hand and removed the whoopie cushion. "heheh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, never gets old."

"Funny. Anyway, my name's Stryker, i'm a human."

"Heh, that's hilarious, but i've never seen a human covered in flames before, are you alright?"

"Yeah, this is actually my own energy, i've learned to manipulate it and use it to get stronger than any normal human ever could physically. Right now, i'm using it to heat myself up, it's freezing out here."

"I see. You know, i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but i'd much rather do anything else. Now, my brother Papyrus on the other hand, he's a human hunting fanatic." He said this as we began walking forward.

"How good is he? Has he caught any of the 6 fallen humans before?"

"Well, no."

"Hunted them even?"

"N-no."

"He's never even seen a human has he?"

"No. But he sure as hell tries. Hey, could you actually do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Do you think you can let Papyrus try to capture you? It would really make his day if he saw a human and tried to capture one."

"Sure, i think i could do that." We reached a small bridge with what appeared to be a gate, but with bars that were way too wide. "Um, Sans. W-"

"Papyrus made that gate if you're asking who made it. Yeah, the bars are way too wide for anyone to be restrained, I mean, unless you're a mammoth, then these bars would work just fine." We walked to Sans's post, when suddenly we heard very energetic footsteps in the snow. "Uh oh, that sounds like him. Don't reveal yourself just yet, i know, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp and deactivate your aura." I took off my ki aura and instantly began freezing again, then i looked to where he was pointing and saw that there was a lamp with my exact same dimensions. Height, width, everything.

"Um, this is so convenient it's creepy. But i know i have no time to question, so i'll just hide." I went behind the lamp and quite literally one second later, a taller skeleton came from the forest, dressed in what looked like some sort of armor, red gloves and a red scarf. He spoke really loudly, like he turned on caps lock one day and never turned it back off.

"SANS!"

"Sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST STAND AROUND YOUR STATION DOING... D-DOING.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING EXACTLY?"

"Staring at this lamp, it's really cool. You wanna have a look?"

' _you skelebastard i thought you said not yet.'_

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES BY?! I MUST BE READY TO CAPTURE IT! I PAPYRUS MUST BE THE NEXT MONSTER TO CAPTURE A HUMAN AND DELIVER IT TO THE KING! I'LL SURELY BE A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD THEN!"

"Alright, i'm getting tired of this, i'm coming out. Plus, i'm freezing my ass off." I said this as i walked out from behind the lamp, giving Papyrus a gasp of surprise.

"OH MY GOD!" He leaned over to Sans and whispered to him, which surprised me that he had a lower volume. "That's a human right?"

"Yeah." Sans seemed very unamused by this.

"EXCELLENT! *AHEM*" (God, even his gestures are in caps lock) "HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU AND SECURE MY PLACE IN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Ok, so then capture me already."

"NOT QUITE YET, FIRST, I MUST TIRE OUT YOUR MIND BY GIVING YOU MULTIPLE TESTS WITH MY PUZZLES. COME ALONG HUMAN, IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEHEH!" He left looking really happy and with lots of energy.

"Well, your brother sure seems..."

"Great?"

"I was gonna say interesting, but whatever makes you happy pal. So, puzzles. I'm actually getting a little excited about this, i used to love puzzles and games as a little kid." I said this as i flared up my ki again to warm me up.

"Well, Papyrus has got a lot in store for you, so have fun. Also, one more thing, try to not swear around him. He's got a more child like mentality and i'd hate for him to be spouting those things all over the place."

"Alright, i got you. No problem." I was about to walk forward until i decided to ask sans one more thing. "Hey Sans.

"Yeah kid?"

"How come i haven't seen many monsters appearing all over the place?"

"How many encounters have you had so far?"

"Only one, with a big frog, but i just pet it and walked right on by."

"Hold on, let me see your soul." I concentrated within me and found a power that i assumed to be my soul which i then brought out with a golden glow. "Jeez, now i know why no monsters have encountered you. They can sense that your soul is crazy strong and want to let other monsters deal with it. Think of it as a primal instinct."

"I see, so i don't get into battles because monsters can sense the strength of my soul?"

"Yeah, that and also the fact that you're a buff human."

"Well, thanks, i try. Anyway, i'm off to solve your brother's puzzles."

"Later, i'm going to Grillby's." I walked off to the next area which wasn't much, just a winding path with a box next to a sign. I looked and the sign said that the boxes were free use for anyone. I opened it up and saw that there was a pair of fighter gloves at the bottom, they looked like they haven't been used in years, but were still in good condition, i put them on and realized that i like them, so i kept them. I walked along and found what appeared to be papyrus's post, i walked past it and got another encounter in a while, this time it was some weird snowman type dude with an ice hat.

"Ohh, i bet you're so jealous of my hat, too bad i'm not letting you have it."

"Dude, i don't really care about your hat. now if you'll excuse me, i have to get through." I tried walking past him, but he just got in front of me again.

"Not until you admit that you're jealous of my ha-" He had a shocked look on his face as i blasted his ice hat to pieces.

"I don't care about your hat. Just make a new one." I walked past and he said nothing, he just fell to the ground in shock at what just happened, emitting a high pitched squeal. I kept going and saw another sentry post, it seemed to be empty, so i walked in front of it, but then a walking dog with two daggers appeared from it, catching me off guard.

"Who's there? Did anything move? I can only see things that move. So if something did move, say a human, i'll make sure it never moves again." He hopped out of the sentry post and i guess engaged me in combat. One of his daggers glowed a light blue and before he swung it at me, he said to not move. I wasn't sure wether to comply or not, but considering his power level was substantially weaker than mine, i didn't move. For some reason the dagger just phased right through me, doing absolutely no damage, suddenly i had an idea. I began to move around to let him see me.

"What?! a human! Don't move, i'm going to get you!" He was about to attack me again, when i charged up a ki ball, only a weak one, enough to stun him, and waved it in his face.

"You want the ball boy, you want the ball?" Suddenly he dropped his daggers and began barking excitedly while running around. "Well go get it." I threw the ki ball and he ran to get it. When he looked up after grabbing the thing, it blew up and he was left on the ground dazed. I kept going and ended up having too much fun and wasting too much time on a small frozen pond. After the frozen pond i met up with Sans and Papyrus again, this time they were in font of me across a thinner thing of snow.

"HUMAN, AHEAD OF YOU IS AN ELECTRIC FIELD. YOU MUST CROSS IT THE CORRECT WAY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SHOCKED. BUT I ORDER FOR IT TO WORK YOU MUST HOLD THIS ORB." He held up some weird glass orb.

"And how do you expect me to get it without easily solving this puzzle?"

"DRAT, YOU'RE RIGHT! STAY RIGHT THERE HUMAN!" He walked along a very specific path that was traced in the snow with his footsteps and he gave me the orb. Then he ran back the exact same way, further imprinting the path into the snow. I just held the orb and walked along his traced path like it was nothing and once i was on the other side i handed him the orb.

"CLEVER, VERY CLEVER INDEED HUMAN! YOU MAY PROCEED TO THE NEXT PUZZLE I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU." I walked past them and saw Sans giving me a thumbs up. I kept going and saw, what looked to be a miniature golf course, but with a snowball instead and no putters, i just walked along past it, wanting to get by as fast as possible. As i rounded the next bend, Sans ans Papyrus were there again, but i didn't see anything in front of me except a piece of paper.

"SANS, WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me, there's no way he can get past this one." I walked forward and saw that it was a crossword puzzle, which is actually one of the few types of puzzles i really don't like. I put it down and kept walking towards the skelebros, covering my ears and bracing myself for Papyrus's screaming again.

"SANS THAT DID NOTHING!"

"whoops, knew i should have used today's crossword instead."

"CROSSWORD?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"how can i be if i don't have one?"

"QUIET SANS, YOU'RE NOT LETTING ME FINISH! WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT JUNIOR JUMBLE IS CLEARLY HARDER THAN ANY CROSSWORD!"

"what? that easy peasy baby bones word scramble? that's nothing."

"UN-BELIEVABLE. FLAMING HUMAN, SETTLE THIS DISPUTE, WHICH IS HARDER, JUNIOR JUMBLE OR CROSSWORDS?" Papyrus said flaming human like it was normal, but i just ignored it and answered the question.

"Honestly, i think crosswords are harder, that's probably why i never attempt them."

"heh, same here kid."

"YOU TWO ARE WEIRD." He walked off leaving me with Sans.

"So does he really think Junior Jumble is that hard?"

"i told you, he has the mind of a child. anyway, i'm going to Grillby's."

"You said that last time."

"I know."

"I don't think i'm ever gonna get you sans." I walked off and came across a table with a plate of spaghetti and a microwave on it. The spaghetti had a note attached to it that was, of course, in all caps, signifying Papyrus.

HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP! DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT THAT YOU WON'T NOTICE... YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOUROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEH-HEH-HEH! PAPYRUS.

"Wow, really clever Papy. But the spaghetti does look good, maybe i'll try it. I mean it looks shiny, but probably because it's covered in a layer of ice." I didn't even bother with the microwave and just heated it up with my ki. Once it thawed, i saw that it was somehow still shiny, and it smelled like burning glue. I took a closer look and saw that the sauce consisted of regular tomato sauce, glue, and glitter. I immediately put down the fork, blasted the spaghetti plate into oblivion so it could do no more harm and kept going. i contemplated eating the pie, but i decided to save it for later. "Good job Papyrus, you've officially ruined spaghetti for me." As i walked i came across a big powdery pile of snow that melted easier than the snow around me, but it revealed a map of some sort, around the area, it looked like there was an X to the top right of me, so i went to see what it was. There was nothing there, so i walked around until the ground below me kinda shifted down a little bit, i heard something retract near the map and when i got back, i realized that what i just did was activate a pressure plate. I didn't get much farther until two giant dogs with axes came by and began sniffing around me. Before either one of them could even speak, i charged another ki ball and threw it which immediately got their attention and they chased after it, stunning them when it detonated.

There was another puzzle ahead of me, it had weird glowing X's on it, i stepped on one and it changed to a circle, then i got smart, i realized that in order to pass this thing, i needed the correct combination. I hopped the boulder to the other side and landed on the X so it turned into a circle as well. The spikes that blocked the way immediately retracted and i went over to the next one. There was a sign on this one that was, of course, written by Papyrus.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN CONGRATULATIONS, YOU HAVE SOLVED THE PREVIOUS PUZZLE! THIS ONE IS THE EXACT SAME, EXCEPT IT IS IN THE SHAPE OF MY FACE, AT LEAST AN ATTEMPT OF IT! (THE ICE FROZE TOO SOON WHEN I WAS BUILDING IT)

"Well, at least he put thought into it. Now, if it's the exact same as the last one, then i just need to make every X a circle. Piece of cake." It took me less than 5 seconds to solve the puzzle. The next 5 feet i walked, i ran into the skelebros again, this time they were in front of some odd checkerboard type floor.

"I AM IMPRESSED HUMAN," (god, i was really hoping he'd stop) "YOU HAVE MANAGED TO SOLVE ALL OF MY PUZZLES SO FAR BUT NOW, THIS IS YOUR MOST DIFFICULT TASK YET! I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE, IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THOSE TILES BEFORE YOU? ONCE I FLIP THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL ALL CHANGE COLOR, WITH EACH COLOR HAVING A DIFFERENT FUNCTION. RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE, YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM, YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC, THEY WILL SHOCK YOU, GREEN TILES SOUND AN ALARM WHEN YOU WALK ON THEM, AND YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER, ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED, THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS, BLUE TILES ARE WATER THAT YOU CAN SWIM THROUGH, AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE ORANGES, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, THE PHIRANAS WILL BITE YOU! IF THERE HAPPENS TO BE A YELLOW TILE NEXT TO A BLUE ONE YOU ARE SWIMMING THROUGH, YOU WILL BE SHOKED AS WELL! THE PURPLE TILES ARE COATED WITH SOAP THAT WILL MAKE YOU SLIP TO THE NEXT TILE, HOWEVER IF YOU MANAGE TO SLIP INTO A BLUE TILE AFTER A PURPLE ONE... YOU WILL BE JUST FINE BECAUSE THE SOAP IS LEMON SCENTED, WHICH THE PHIRANAS DO NOT LIKE! FINALLY, THE PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING, STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW HUMAN?!"

"Yeah, i got it. Flip the switch when ready."

"BE PREPARED, FOR EVEN I DO NOT KNOW WHAT COMBINATION THESE TILES WILL END UP!" he flipped the switch and the floor began to go insane with color... which eventually stopped at a straight pink path with red tiles on the side. "WELL, THIS IS AKWARD, BUT NO MATTER! THE PUZZLE IS NEVER WRONG, PROCEED HUMAN!" i walked past and waved goodby at them. The field in front of me was... interesting, there were multiple long sculptures of snow everywhere and i was there was a dog making them, so i decided to run past as fast as i could, and i might've accidentally melted a few with my ki field. There was yet another puzzle in front of me that was all within a slippery field of ice, i just flew, hit the switches and activated the bridge that i just flew over and through the woods. After the woods i was face to face with multiple and i mean, multiple piles of snow. As i walked past, they meltes without any trouble, i even found 50g in one of them. As i approached the one at the end, a dog face came out of it and a little tail.

"Aww, hey there little guy." I reached down to pet him and suddenly he emerged as a giant dog in a suit of armor. "Well shit. Plan B then." Another ball was made, this one was a little stronger than the others, but he just took it out of my hand before i could throw it. "Well, i guess that makes it easier then." I snapped my fingers and it detonated, for a few seconds it seemed that it didn't do a thing, but suddenly it fell flat on its face out cold. "Even your reaction time is delayed, wow." I came across a bridge that had the skelebros on the other side of it with Papyrus next to a lever.

"NOW, FOR YOUR FINAL TEST HUMAN! ONCE I PULL THIS LEVER, YOU WILL BE PRESENTED WITH THE BRIDGE OF DOOM! THE HARDEST PUZZLE I'VE EVER CREATED!"

"That's a nice change. Anyway, pull the lever, i wanna see what i'm up against!" He nodded and pulled it and from everywhere, death contraptions came down. Buzz saws, flamethrowers, spiked maces, spears and a cannon. All i could do when looking at this thing was smile like a total idiot.

"YOU KNOW, ON SECOND THOUGHT, THIS MIGHT BE TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU."

"No! Nononononono! Do not put this thing away, i love it and want to get through it!" He looked totally surprised.

"VERY WELL, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, THEN SO BE IT! GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR, ACTIVATE!" Suddenly, everything began firing, swinging and slicing, all the while i was running through, dodging, blasting, jumping and grinning like a madman. I made it to the end completely unscathed and i literally had to pick up Papyrus's jaw from the ground and give it back to him.

"So Sans, i'm pretty hungry after that whole puzzle mess, wanna go to Grillby's? you got me tempted"

"Hey, that's my line. But sure let's go. See you at home Papyrus." We both walked off and into a small little town that had a sign out front that said Welcome to Snowdin.

"This is a cute little town. Do you live here?"

"Yeah, that's our house over at the far end, but Grillby's is right here." We stopped in front of a restaraunt/bar and walked in, suddenly every monster inside the place began to greet sans and he high fived a few of them, told some jokes and laughed as we made our way to the bar. I realized it was much warmer in here so i decided to stop flaring my ki and the moment i did that, i felt winded; keeping a flaring aura around you can take a lot out of a person. We sat down at the bar, but suddenly a farting noise came out from under me.

"Oh yeah, be careful where you sit, some wierdos put whoopie cushions on the seats." I saw him trying really hard to hold back a laugh, i just glared at him. Suddenly a man made entirely out of flames came by, he spoke in some odd mumbles, but the guy next to Sans apparently translated for us.

"He's asking you what you want to eat."

"I know that Jeff, anyway, i'll just take a burger Grilbs, what about you kid?"

"I'll take one too, screw it." He wrote down on his paper and he went into the back room. Sans decided to talk to me to pass the time.

"So kid, i've been meaning to ask. What can you do with that energy of yours?"

"Oh, i can do a lot of things. I can shoot blasts of energy, create shields, fly, create a defensive aura that can disintigrate anything close to it and i can even grow into a giant form that multiplies my overall power fivefold."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. By the way, do you know anything about human souls?"

"No, not really, the whole concept is new to me. I just know how to project mine out, but that's about it."

"Well, human souls have this special property called Determination, it allows their souls to persist after death, and if you have enough of it, you can just flat out reset yourself to a save point or reset an entire timeline."

"Huh, i wonder how much i have within me."

"It all depends on what you're determined about and how determined you are about it."

"Well right now i'm determined to get out of this place and rescue all the monsters."

"You know something, let's test out what you can do after we eat. Here comes Grillby." Grillby came by with our plates and set them in front of us. Sans slid me a bottle of ketchup and i caught it.

"Thanks." I turned it over to pour some on the burger, but in less than a second, i saw the cap slip off and ketchup was about to completely drown my burger, but i caught the cap and flipped the bottle back upright with just the right amountof ketchup landing on the burger. I screwed the cap on tightly and slid it back to Sans.

"Nice try Sansy boy, but my reaction time is thousands of times faster than that of a normal human."

"Heh, neat trick kiddo." He then proceeded to drink the ketchup while i had no idea what to do in this situation. "Sorry about that, i just like ketchup. Anyway, how about you tell me what that thing on your face is and why you carry that big bag around?" I swallowed the bite of burger i had in my mouth and began to talk.

"Well, this thing on my face is what's known as a scouter, it can tell me the power level of any living creature with one, the higher the number, the stronger you are."

"Neat, lemme see mine." I pressed the button and the number that popped up was... interesting.

"Ummm, it says you have a power level of 2. I don't know if it's right or not."

"Who knows, mybe it is though, i don't really fight much. So, about the sack."

"Oh yeah, this thing carries my food and stuff, i have 3 senzu beans and a pie from Toriel."

"Toriel? I think i've heard that name before. Is that the former queen?"

"I dunno, i met her in the ruins when i fell down here."

"So, that lady i've been telling knock knock jokes to this entire time was her? Man, i-i don't know what to say. I don't know how to introduce myself, i mean you've met her, do you think you could introduce me?" I took another bite of the burger and swallowed while smiling.

"You have a crush on her, don't you Sans?" His cheeks suddenly turned blue, which surprised me because i didn't even know skeletons had blood, or that it was blue.

"Ummmmmmm..."

"Ha! I knew it. Don't worry, i won't judge. Actually, i have her phone number. You want to talk to her?"

"R-really? You'd do that?"

"Sure, here, let me." I pulled out my phone and went into contacts intending to contact Toriel, but for some strange reason there was a new contact that i never added myself. In all caps. Under the name, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. And a picture of a skeleton wearing sunglasses. Suddenly, i had the most evil idea in the world, something to get him back for the whoopie cushion. I selected Papyrus's number, hit call and gave the phone to Sans. I had to take another bite of my burger to keep myself from laughing. Suddenly, Sans began to talk in a very embarassed tone.

"Uuhhhh hey there, um knock knock, wait, i don't think that would work in this format would it umm-" Suddenly i heard Papyrus's voice coming from the other end.

"SANS? ARE YOU USING THE HUMAN'S PHONE TO PLANK CALL ME?!" Suddenly, he hung up and gave me the phone back.

"Well played." I took the phone and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, i-i-i-, bahahahah! Alright, alright. No, no, for real this time, for real, i swear i'll call her for you." This time i went to Toriel's contact and hit call, this time Sans checked to make sure and then waited for an answer. He began talking flustered again.

"Umm hey, how's it going, d-do you remember me?... Really? You remember my jokes? Yeah, i'm actually with the kid, he's letting me borrow his phone. R-really? Where? Sure, i'll be there. Alright, oh hey, before you go, there's one more thing i gotta say, Knock knock... Aria... Aria glad you got a chance to meet me?" I heard laughter coming from the other end, i just finished my burger and wiped off any sauce i may have had on me. Sans then gave me my phone back with a bigger smile than he usually has.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Well kid, thanks to you, i got myself a date."

"You are very welcome Sans my man. Now then, i have 50g on me, who's gonna pay?"

"Don't worry, i got it. Hey Grilbs, put it on my tab." He got up off his stool and left ih burger plate there, i decided that if he didn't want it, i'll just take it. I grabbed it and put it in the pouch. I met Sans outside where he talked to me again.

"So, it seems you're about to fight my brother. Don't be tough on him, please? He's all i really got."

"Don't worry about a thing Sans, i never planned on hurting him at all."

"Thanks, i'll see you later kid." He teleported, which actually explains a lot considering he seems to pop in and out of nowhere; suddenly i realized i never attempted the whole determination thing, but Sans was already gone, so i decided to wait til later. I walked to the end of town and into a very foggy area which i cleared in one outburst of ki. Standing in front of me was Papyrus, seeming ready for combat.

"AH, THERE YOU ARE HUMAN. ARE YOU READY FOR OUR EPIC BATTLE?!"

"Sure, let's go at it." I just got in a ready pose and saw my soul hovering in front of me again.

"VERY WELL, LET ME BEGIN!" He just sent a few slow moving bones my way and i just hovered over them like nothing. "IMPRESSIVE, SO YOU WON'T ATTACK?! THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" He began launching multiple light blue bones at me and i just stood still in midair because i knew how this attack worked. Once the volley of bones was over though, i felt weird, my soul then turned blue and i dropped like a rock to the floor. i tried to fly, but nothing happened, i could only jump.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"IT'S MY ATTACK. YOUR SOUL IS BLUE NOW, THAT MEANS YOU ARE GROUNDED TO THE GROUND AND CANNOT PERFORM ANY ACTS OF FLIGHT!"

"Alright, making it interesting then. Let's go." The battle was much of the same, bones being launched and me dodging them without any effort, suddenly he thought it was time for a change of pace.

"NOW HUMAN, LET'S SEE YOU MAKE IT PAST MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He raised his arm but nothing happened. Suddenly, a dog appeared next to him holding a bone. "HEY, THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK YOU DUMB DOG! GIVE IT BACK!" But the dog had run away and left us. "WELL SHOOT, GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK THEN. HERE GOES!" His attack started like all hs normal ones, but suddenly there were bones in the shape of letters that spelt out Dool Dude and a bone on a skateboard. Suddenly, there was a massive pit of bones in front of me with one giant bone at the end. I gave it a running start and the moment i jumped i also fired a ki blast at the ground to give me the boost i nedded in order to make it past the thing and then i just moved slightly out of the way of the last tiny bone that came my way. "WELL.. *HUF* IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T *HUFF* DEFEAT ME! YEAH, THAT'S IT, I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!"

"Sure, whatever makes you happy."

"THEREFORE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS GRANT PITY ON YOU, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

"Alright, i accept your mercy." I extended my hand out and he suddenly looked ecstatic.

"WAIT, DOES THIS MEAN THAT... YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS?!"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He shook my hand and laughed.

"NYEH HEH HEH, EXCELLENT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MADE A NEW HUMAN FRIEND, NOW, HOW ABOUT WE HANG OUT AT MY HOUSE?!"

"Maybe later, i've got other stuff to do right now, but i'll call you, we'll defenitely hang out."

"ALRIGHT HUMAN, I WILL BE WAITING!" I waved goodbye and walked off to my next destination which was accross the threshold of snow and marshy grass; whatever adventures awaited me here, i would be ready for them.

 **A/N: Ok, sorry this chapter is way longer than any other chapter in any of my other stories, but it's gonna have to be this way for almost all of them. I plan to cover one game area per chapter if possible. Also, i chopped out a lot of dialogue and filler because i want to put my own spin and dialogue on the story as well as shorten the length as much as possible. Anyway, stay tuned for more, hope you guys enjoy, be sure to R/R. See you in Waterfall, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fist to fish combat

I walked over the snowy threshold and suddenly the grass began to squelch beneath my feet, which didn't help that my boots weren't waterproof.

"Well, this is fantastic, i'm gonna get trenchfoot after this. Oh well, must march on." I didn't have to walk for long before seeing sans again at his post, which was still covered in snow despite it being soaking wet and nowhere near cold enough for snow.

"Sup kiddo, got cold feet there?"

"Funny, seems like your humor isn't as dry as your bones. Anyway, you got any rain boots or something, my feet are soaked." I said this as i lifted my cloth and rubber shoes from the damp and spongy ground.

"Don't worry kid, i got you. Here, take these, sorry about the color, it was the only pair I could find." He pulled out a pair of pink rubber boots with flower decorations that also seemed 2 sizes too small.

"Thanks for the offer Sans, but i think i'll run the risk of getting my feet amputated by a bacterial infection than lose my dignity and circulation in my feet."

"Suit yourself, i'll just keep these right here. Anyway, be careful with Undyne, she's gonna be looking for you up ahead on the path.

"Don't worry Sans, she ain't even gonna touch me."

"Oh, i know you'll be just fine, i'm meaning that i know you're gonna want to fight her, so i'm saying, be careful not to go too far and accidentally hurt her too bad."

"Oh, well, i'll try my best. Later Sans." He waved at me and almost instantly fell asleep at his post. I kept walking, only now realizing that i could concentrate my ki on my boots to give me a barrier and dry my feet. "Stryker, you idiot; you have the power to blow up the planet, but you couldn't think of a way to keep your feet dry." I walked forward with my satchel on my back, when i had an idea; maybe i could compress the monster food considering it is also mass, even if it is magical. I set down the bag on a dry spot in the ground and pulled out the food i had in there. The Pie, Doughnut and Burger i collected through my journey were all there; i laid them out in front of me, held out my hands and concentrated my ki on a molecular level, bringing the atoms within the food closer and closer together until each one was the size of a senzu bean. I felt proud of myself, shrunk the bag and placed the items within it and tied it to my waist like it was before.

I walked to the raging waterfall that was right in front of me and just hovered over it, continuing my walk. I walked through a patch of really tall grass, but about halfway in, i heard the sound of metallic clanking along with a familiar voice that rang in my ears.

"GREETINGS UNDYNE, WHAT DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?" Nope, still not used to it. Suddenly, the source of the metallic clanking began to talk in a rough, yet still noticeably female voice.

"Papyrus, it has come to my attention that another human has fallen into the underground. You haven't seen anything have you?" This piqued my interest, so i looked through the grass, up onto the ledge where i heard the voices, sure enough, Papyrus was there along with a person in a suit of armor and a scary helmet.

"EHHHH, NOPE, NOTHING, I HAVE DEFINITELY NOT SEEN OR ENCOUNTERED A HUMAN WALKING THROUGH SNOWDIN AT ALL." I facepalmed at Papyrus's idiocy.

"Hmm, well alright then." The person, who i believe is called Undyne, was clearly not convinced. "Well, if you see anything, be sure to give me a call. I'll call you later to ask some more questions. That'll be all Papyrus."

"OK, FAREWELL UNDYNE, I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT FOR OUR SPECIAL TRAINING!" He walked off and i slowly began to move, but she managed to hear the rustling of the grass, turned and began walking towards the grass; she stopped at the edge of the ledge and readied a glowing blue spear that just materialized out of nowhere. I got into a fighting stance in case things went south and readied to deflect and fight, but suddenly, she seemed to think that it was nothing, de-materialized her spear and walked right off. I stood up normally and walked out from the grass, where i was instantly followed by a little yellow monster kid with no arms and he began talking to me.

"Yo... did you see the way she looked at us? SO, AWESOME! Undyne is the best!"

"Um, who exactly are you?"

"My name's kid, i saw you in Snowdin with the blue skeleton and i thought you looked interesting, so i decided to follow to see where you were going."

"That's... creepy, well, i'm heading forward. Wanna tag along?"

"Actually, i wanna catch Undyne to see who she fights, so i wanna get there as fast as possible!"

"Oh, you want fast? I'll show you fast." I picked him up and began to fly, not too fast, but faster than he could run.

"WOW! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"You like that? i can still go faster."

"Really?! Show me!" He seemed totally ecstatic at this, so i nodded and we blasted off at about 100 miles per hour, nowhere near my fastest, but i didn't wanna liquify the insides of the kid. We stopped at what seemed to be a dead end with a blue flower. I set him down, but he looked about ready to burst with excitement; and that he did.

"OHMYGODTHATWASSOCOOLICAN'TBELIEVEWEWEREFLYINGWEWERELIKE ZOOMZOOMZOOM ANDGOINGEVERYWHEREAND AND AND... THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Heh, glad you liked it where do we go from here?" Suddenly i heard a voice identical to mine say exactly what i just said.

 _"Now, where do we go from here?"_ I turned around, waiting to see something behind me, but all i saw was the flower.

"What was that?"

 _"What was that?"_ Suddenly, i realized that it came from the flower.

"Hey, Kid, why does the flower repeat everything i say?"

 _"Why does the flower repeat everything i say?"_ He walked up to me and began explaining.

"That's an echo flower, it repeats the last thing it hears."

 _"It repeats the last thing it hears."_ It said it in Kid's voice this time. Suddenly, i heard the same female, rough voice shouting at us.

"HUMAN! GET READY, BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU! NYAAAHHHHH!" Undyne appeared behind us, ready to charge, but stopped when she saw Kid; she then walked up to him, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"Ow, hey, you're not gonna tell my mom about this are you?"

 _"you're not gonna tell my mom about this are you?"_ I reached behind me without even looking and blasted the flower to bits. I was about to backtrack, when suddenly, a path opened up to the right of me. I began moving forward, but then, very faintly, i heard some form of music, kinda like some polka, but random tune with a high pitched sound here and there. I backtracked to the path before this little hallway that was kinda dark, but i just used a ki ball to light the way; i followed the sound to some hole in the cave wall, i walked in and saw a room filled with, what looked like dogs in blue and yellow striped shirts and they were all saying "hoi, i'm temmie" so i just decided to retreat slowly and forget i ever encountered that room. I walked back to where the path opened and walked through it into a field of echo flowers, but these ones weren't annoying, as i walked past, they told a story that two people talked about before; the wish of both of them was to just be free and live up on the surface. I knew i had to push on, to free everyone here; i was their last hope; suddenly, i felt something odd, something that was resonating within my soul; it materialized over my chest again, but this time it was glowing, suddenly, in front of me appeared some sort of glowey thing that looked like a star.

"The hell?" I reached forward to touch it, and when i did, it felt like something anchored me to this spot in time, suddenly the world around me swirled and turned into a black void, but in front of me there was something that looked like a slideshow with only 2 slides, the first picture was of me landing in the underground and the second one was of me first encountering the glowing star. I looked around for anything else and above the pictures, there was somehow words, the words said "select load point" I sort of understood it now, i was in a sort of pocket dimension, a menu, you could say, where i could select places where i've "saved" within the underground; was this what Sans was talking about earlier? I decided to touch the picture that had me first encountering the "save point" and suddenly, the world swirled back into how i saw it before.

"Well, no time to waste, i gotta keep moving." I moved forward on the path and in front of me was a bridge; i was about halfway across when i heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!" I turned around and saw Kid.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ummm, U-Undyne s-said that you were bad, and that i sh-shouldn't hang around you because you might be dangerous. S-so, i-if we can't be friends, then, we're gonna have to be enemies. S-so say something to me to make me not like you."

"You're gonna take the word of Undyne over me? Dude, we had a lot of fun before she showed up, we can be friends can't we?"

"True... it was a lot of fun hanging out with you, and you can fly and stuff, and we were being good friends."

"Exactly, so how about we stay that way huh? Don't listen to Undyne about who your friends should be, you should choose your own friends."

"Awesome, i gotta tell everyone about this!" He turned to run off, and just in the distance, i saw a suit of armor coming our way, but suddenly, i turned to look at Kid, he slipped on a puddle and fell off the edge; he tried grabbing at the ledge with his mouth, but he missed and fell down further. In a split second, i saw Undyne arrive at the bridge, but at that exact same time, i jumped off the bridge and boosted forward to save Kid. I grabbed him and slowed our descent, then i brought him back up to the bridge where Undyne seemed surprised considering she was looking back and forth from the ground to us.

"You alright Kid? Nothing hurt?"

"Y-yeah, i'm fine. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. You'd better go home though, don't want any more accidents happening."

"Y-yeah, but wait, what about Undyne?"

"I'll handle it, don't worry about us, we'll be just fine."

"A-alright." He ran off, careful to not slip and fall again, but he went on home. I turned to Undyne who apparently got over her shock, she then began talking to me.

"You've been running away for too long human. Don't think this incident changes anything; i'm still gonna take your soul to king Asgore and then, monsters will be free from this place!"

"I wasn't the one running, Kid was the one who kept you away from me. So technically, you were the one who was running."

"Doesn't matter! Get ready to fight!" She took off her helmet which revealed a blue, female fish face with an eyepatch, sharp teeth and a red ponytail. She materialized a spear and slashed a green arc of energy at me; i held up my arms to block, but the thing just phased through me; i looked down and saw that my soul was now green. "You like that? When your soul is green, you can create a one directional barrier as long as you don't move, gotta give you some kind of handicap."

"Handicap? Giving me a handicap? You should be the one with the handicap, i don't need the shield; i can hold my own. And i'm about to show you how." I got into a fighting position as she smiled and turned my soul back to its golden form.

"You've got spirit human, i like that, let's make this fight a good one."

"I couldn't agree more." I quickly scouted her and saw that she had a power level of 3000, i lowered my own power to be about half, just so i could give her a chance; then, i charged forward. She began throwing spears at me from every angle; i blasted most of them to pieces, caught one and hit a few back at her as well, even throwing the one i caught, which narrowly missed her. I could tell she was as excited about this battle as i was; she decided to stop with projectiles for a bit, materialized a spear in her hand, and began going head to head combat. She jabbed, slashed and did all sorts of moves with her spear, while i parried, blocked, dodged and countered every move she threw at me. I began throwing my own punches and she could just barely block them; eventually i managed to land a hit on her, which pushed her back, but she stood her ground. We both stood there, breathing heavily, smiles on our faces; it all came down to this moment. She charged forward, ready to stab, but i dropped to the ground, kicked the spear into the air, fired a ki blast to send her flying into a wall and grabbed the spear as it came down. As she was getting up, i charged forward and jabbed the spear at her. She closed her eyes to prepare for the strike, but it never came, this was because i stopped, with the spear mere inches from her face.

"W-what? Why'd you stop? Why not go for the final blow?"

"Because i know that you were just doing your job, and after a little bit into the battle, i could tell that this wasn't about getting my soul anymore, it was just about getting a real challenge and i fully understand that. Look, if i really wanted to kill you, i would have been able to do it from the very beginning. Here, i believe this belongs to you." I flipped the spear horizontally and handed it back to her. She smiled and took it back while standing up.

"You know what, you're alright.. umm.."

"Stryker, the name's stryker." I held out my hand in greeting, she gave a smile and shook it.

"Stryker, i'll remember. You gave me one hell of a fight, i haven't had a match like that since Asgore. Look, i've gotta head back to patrol and everything; plus, i really don't like hotland, anyway, you'll run into my good friend Dr. Alphys on your way, tell her I said hi. Oh, by the way, you're welcome to come by later tonight at my place for mine and Papyrus's training, it'll be nice to have you along."

"I think i'll be there. Later Undyne."

"Later punk." We both smiled and went our seperate ways on the bridge. After the bridge there was a sort of mountain tunnel that lead to an orange glow; when i walked out, i saw there was a bridge over a river of lava and it was, quite literally, hot as hell. I put a ki shield up to protect me from the heat and flew over the bridge, because i didn't trust a wooden bridge to carry me over a river of lava. On the other side was a water cooler, which i emptied about half of because i realized how dehydrated i was; I then pulled out the senzu bean sized burger, brought it back to normal size and ate the thing, both filling me up and healing the battle damage i gained from my fight with Undyne. I walked a little and found a giant metal building with 'LAB' engraved into the top.

"Really making it obvious huh? Well, no time to waste, gotta keep going. Actually, i wanna test this out a little more." I concentrated on the feeling I had back before i fought Undyne, the drive i had to keep going, my determination, i guess; suddenly, my soul started glowing again and another star appeared in front of me. I touched it like the last time and i was transported back into the black void, only this time, there was a picture of me in front of the lab, i pressed it, returned to the normal world and entered through the big metal doors.

 **A/N: WHAT?! AN UPDATE?! Yes people, i am not dead and am continuing this series. I haven't had a lot of time since school started and i've been doing cross country and i have a lot of homework. Worry not though, i'm still working on this story and my others whenever i have the chance to. So stay tuned, like and review if you want and i'll see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: MTT thinks he's hot stuff

I walked through the heavy metal doors that opened up automatically. In front of me was a dark room, only illuminated by a screen close to me, as i walked closer to it, i saw that i was on it, but it was in real time. I moved my hand and it showed me moving it on screen, i moved to the left and right, and the camera just followed me.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." I kept walking forward, when suddenly the lights turned on, a door opened and out walked a yellow, female, dinosaur looking monster in a lab coat. She muttered something under hear breath and suddenly looked at me, then began flipping out.

"O-oh my god, i d-didn't expect you here so soon, i haven't showered, i'm barely dressed, the lab's a mess and and and... umm.. hi."

"Hi... I'm assuming you're Alphys."

"Y-yeah, that's me, Alphys, the royal scientist for king Asgore. I'm sorry for freaking out, i just didn't expect you here so soon."

"Uh huh. Also, why do you have cameras following me?"

"Oh, that. You've got the wrong idea. See, I have cameras all over the underground to make sure nothing bad happens, and then I saw you leave the ruins and just had to keep track and study you. I have to say, you are the most amazing human I've ever seen!"

"Thanks. Well, good to know i don't have a stalker... i think. Anyway, Undyne also told me to say hi to you." I saw that she blushed a little bit and i had a small idea, but i wasn't gonna say it out loud.

"W-well, I guess you're heading off through hotland now, I can help you. I have knowledge of every place in the underground, i can lead you straight to Asgore's castle."

"Cool, good to know i'm getting more people on my side."

"There's uh- just a tiny issue."

"What is it?"

"A long time ago, i made a robot named Mettaton. His original function was to be an entertainer, you know, like a T.V star, but recently i decided to make him umm more useful."

"Let me guess, you made improvements to him that would allow him to go toe to toe against humans huh?"

"Y-yeah... that's pretty much it. But when i saw you coming i thought to myself "I just have to remove those features." and then i saw you effortlessly taking on papyrus and i even knew that you were holding back against Undyne, but still having the time of your life, so i decided to... maybe... keep them?"

"Really? You made improvements to a robot that allowed him to fight humans, which, from what i can tell are hella more powerful than monsters, only to decide to remove them after seeing me, but then double back on your decision?"

"y-yes...?" I crossed my arms and looked at her with a stern face.

"That, is the most. AMAZING THING EVER!" She looked up with a shocked look.

"Wait, so you're not mad at me for that?"

"Of course not, I've been itching for a good fight since i stepped out of the ruins, Undyne was alright, but i need more."

"W-well, i don't know if we'll even run into him at all, but just so you know, he won't fight right away, he wants to entertain his viewers first."

"No problem, i'll play along. Hope that we-" Suddenly there was a booming noise coming from the wall.

"D-did you hear something?"

"Yeah, i did." The booming noise got louder and louder and faster.

"Oh no." The wall to our left shattered and where once was wall, there now stood a box robot with arms, a microphone and on a wheel.

"Ohhhh yesss. Welcome, beauties... to today's quiz show!" Disco balls came from the ceiling and confetti fell everywhere. I already knew i liked this guy. "Oh yes! I can tell this is gonna be a great show! Everyone give a big hand to our wonderful contestant!" Canned cheers and applause were emitted from.. somewhere, as well as more confetti falling on me. He then began to talk to me. "Never played before, gorgeous? Not a problem, it's simple really, answer correctly... OR YOU DIE!" The basic thing happened when initiating a battle, my soul levitated in front of my chest, but Mettaton still had his showman routine going, along with a screen behind him that showed the questions with multiple choice answers.

"Let's start with an easy one shall we? What is the prize for answering correctly?" There were 4 options, money, new car, mercy or more questions, i was about to select mercy, but i saw Alphys out of the corner of my eye making, what looked like a D with her hands, it was then i realized that she was giving me the answer. I selected D which was, More Questions.

"Right! Sounds like you get it!" More confetti and a victory tune sounded. I decided that i would only look at Alphys for necessary help. The next question came up.

"What is the King's full name?" Lord Fluffybuns, Fuzzy Pushover, Asgore Dreemurr, Dr. Friendship. This was an easy one, i picked the only one with Asgore in it.

"Correct! What a terrific answer! But enough about you, let's talk about me! What are robots made of?" Hopes & Dreams, Metal & Magic, Snips & Snails, Sugar & Spice.

"The first question was harder than these." I Chose option B, Metal and Magic.

"Too easy for you huh? Well then, let's give you another easy one." Suddenly, a bunch of text appeared on the screen, something about trains and when they intersect, so i decided to look at Alphys because i wasn't gonna bother to read it and chose answer D, which was correct. "Wonderful, I'm astounded folks! Now don't 'count' on your victory. How many flies are in this jar?" A picture of a jar with multiple flies just flying everywhere appeared, it made me feel so dumb to glance at Alphys again who was making an A shape with her hands, so i chose A and of course it was right.

"Correct! You're so lucky today! Now, let's play a memory game. What monster is this?" A picture of a froggit came up on screen.

"Wow, this is too easy." I chose A, but out of the corner of my eye Alphys was frantically waving no and then facepalmed. I looked up and realized I made a horrible choice and that i was tricked, since the picture expanded into Mettaton wearing a Froggit shirt.

"Ooohhh, too bad hotshot, looks like your luck didn't save you in this question." I was suddenly met with an electric shock, my ki shielded me for the most part, but it still felt like a really bad static shock.

"OW! Come on, you tricked me!"

"Ah ah ah, we're not finished yet though; you still have more questions."

"Fine."

"Now, let's see if you can get this one." The screen showed the question, "would you smooch a ghost?" and every answer was "heck yeah!" so i went with it. "Great answer, i love it! Now then, how many letters are in the name Mettaton?"

"That's not so ba-"

"nnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"What?! Seriously?!" I looked at Alphys who had a C formed, so i chose C.

"Of course that was easy for you! Now then, let's bring out the big guns."

"I'm ready."

"In the dating simulator game 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' what is Mew Mew's favorite food?"

"Oh, I know, I know this one! It's snail ice cream!" Mettaton and I both looked at Alphys's outburst, but she kept going. "In the fourth chapter everyone goes to the beach! And she buys ice cream for all of her friends! But it's snail flavor and she's the only one who wants it! It's one of my favorite parts of the game because it's actually a very powerful message about, friendship.. and.. and..."

"Wow, i didn't expect her to stop."

"Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant are you? OOOHHHH you should have told me! I'll ask a question, you'll be sure to know the answer to." Alphys was frantically shaking her head no and sweating as well, while hiding her face in fear. "Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?" There were another 4 answers, but they were intriguing, Undyne, Asgore, Don't know, or me. I knew the answer anyway from when I told her that Undyne said hi. I chose Undyne. Alphys hid her face behind her hands and blushed furiously.

"See Alphys? I told you it was obvious. Even the human figured it out. Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her, she even writes stories of them together, living a domestic life. Probability of crush, 101 percent, with a 1 percent margin of error. Anyway, with the good doctor helping you, this show has no more dramatic tension to it now does it? But! This was merely the pilot, next time there will be more. More drama, more romance, and more bloodshed!"

"Just try to accomplish that last one, i dare you."

"Feisty, I like you, but I'm afraid it must wait until next time darling. Tataaaa." He retracted his arms and wheel and became a rocket that flew up through the roof of the lab. I looked at Alphys and she just looked back.

"Well, um.. that was certainly.. interesting."

"You're telling me. Is he always like this?"

"This is him on a mild day."

"Wow, don't think i want to see him all out. Anyway, I'm off, can't progress just sitting here all day."

"W-Wait! Let m-me give you my phone number. That way i can call you or you can call me if you need any help.. heheh."

"Oh, uh, sure. Here- ah man, it's dead. Haven't charged it since I fell down here, and that was yesterday, it's probably been quite a few hours since I left the ruins. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, it's about 4 in the afternoon. Here, let me charge it, I have... Woah! What model of phone is this? the humans haven't dropped anything like this so far down here, the closest is this one." She pulled out a Code Foundation smartphone from 2 generations ago, or rather, her own version of it.

"Alphys, I'm assuming you reverse engineered that type of phone, but it's been outdated for about 3 years now, mine is 2 models after it. But don't worry, it still is compatible with your charger."

"Wow, do you uh, do you mind if i scan it real quick and find out how to make one?"

"As long as you don't break it."

"Don't worry. I have a T.V on the second floor, you can sit down and watch that for a bit if you want, while you wait."

"Sure, I'll do it. You got anything to eat?"

"There's packets of instant noodles in the fridge, help yourself." She said this as she was working at her computer, scanning my phone while charging it too.

2 hours, 4 episodes of Sword Art Online and 3 packs of noodles later, she finally gave me my phone back after tinkering with it as well.

"Here you go, it's fully charged, and I added some modifications to it as well. I signed you up for the Undernet, which is the underground's biggest social media site, i even added Undyne, Papyrus and myself as your friends. I also added Undyne and myself in your contacts, plus, you have a keychain now."

"Cool, always needed one. Anyway, I'm gonna get going."

"Alright, just call if you need my help."

"Got it." I walked out the back door into Hotland. I flared my ki up again to protect myself from the extreme heat that emanated from the lava below. I walked the path and up the escalator that brought me to another winding escalator which brought me to a path of pipes, i walked across and walked to a ledge that had 2 pillars individual from each other, separated by a gap too far for any normal human to jump. But i'm not a normal human; I simply hopped across them like it was a 2 inch gap with no difficulty. I kept walking and jumped across another gap, when i heard my phone go off, i looked at it and saw that Alphys was posting like crazy on her page, but they were good things about me though, so i just liked a few and carried on. There were a few more gaps down the road, but they weren't anything special. Suddenly, I was face to face with a hall of blue laser screens, I could get past them, but I would be moderately injured afterwards, even with my ki protection and i really didn't want to waste any more food. But as luck would have it, my phone began to ring.

"Ello?"

"H-hey, it's Alphys, I see you're at the laser hall. Don't worry, i'll fix it." Suddenly, the lasers turned off.

"Cool, thanks."

"No problem, you should be just fine now." Just as she said that though, the lasers turned back on and after about 3 seconds, they turned back off again.

"Well, I should be fine as long as i make it to the other side before they turn on again."

"I-i'm sorry, i thought that they were turned off for good, oh no, i messed up bad."

"It's fine Alphys, I've got this, I'll call when I need your help again alright?"

"A-a-alright." She hung up and at that moment, the lasers turned off once more; i took the opportunity and flew to the other side, but as luck would have it, the moment i reached the final laser, they turned on again and I didn't have enough time to fully shield myself, so it basically seared my arm.

"Agh! Dammit! Son of a bitch!" I held my arm, then looked at it, which i immediately regretted. The burn was pretty bad, it was enough to see seared muscle and some white from my wrist. I took a senzu out from my pouch, since i knew monster food wouldn't cut it this time, I ate it and almost instantly felt better. I looked at my arm and saw that it began to heal instantly, which was actually a pretty cool process. I saw the old, burnt muscle decaying and the new muscle growing back and placing itself in the correct position, then I saw the skin growing together, almost like a liquid and within a few seconds, my arm was good as new, with a minor scar from where the sear used to be. I walked on until there was a 3 split in the path, forward was a big stone door and to the left were two enteranceways; my phone rang again.

"It's Alphys again.. umm y-you're gonna n-need to solve the puzzles on the left and right in order to open the door to progress."

"Oooorrrr I could just blast the door to pieces and move forward."

"N-n-no! Don't do that! Those doors are old and important and they're also really really expensive. Just, can you please solve the puzzle without breaking anything?"

"I only promise to try." With that, I hung up and jumped to the right first in order to go through one gateway and see that the puzzle was just shooting a target; I didn't even need the turret for this, I just blasted away the blocks that were in the way and shot at the generator, which charged it up. I went out and went to the left in order to do the same, but there was a blue laser blocking my way, so I called Alphys.

"H-hello?"

"I need you to do your hack thing again and turn off this laser that's blocking me."

"Oh, sure, i can do that. No problem. I promise it won't turn on again this time." The laser cut off after a few seconds, but i waited a little longer just to be sure that it wouldn't turn back on, then I went inside, solved the puzzle, came back and just like magic, the door opened and I kept going. I leaped over some more chasms, which makes me wonder who designed this place to make so many chasms, and I ended up in a dark room; once again, my phone rang.

"H-hey, it's kinda dark in there isn't it? D-don't worry, it shows on my screen that there are lights in the room where you are, I'll just turn them on." I heard a keyboard in the background and suddenly the lights came on, to reveal what looked like a kitchen set in front of a camera. "Oh no."

"What, what's so bad about a coo-"

"Oh Yessss."

"And now I see what's so bad about it. Call ya later Alphys, I've got a bot to deal with." I hung up and Mettaton sprung from behind the counter.

"Welcome beauties to the underground's premiere cooking show! Cooking with a killer robot! Preheat your ovens because we have a very special recipie for you today! We're going to be making... A cake! My lovely assistant here will be gathering the ingredients! Everyone give them a big hand!" Mettaton clapped, so did the "audience" and more confetti fell from the cieling; I picked some out of my hair.

"How do you afford this stuff?"

"Darling, I'm the biggest idol in the Underground, I can do what I want. Now then! We're going to need sugar, milk and eggs, go for it sweetheart!" I decided to play along. I turned around and the ingredients were all on the back counter, so i went and grabbed them and brought them over to him.

"Here you go Mettaton."

"Perfect, great job beautiful! We've got all the ingredients we need to make a cake! Wait just a magnificent minute! We're forgetting the most important ingredient!" Suddenly, he brought out a chainsaw, and suddenly, i was quite defensive of myself and got ready to fight if necessary. "A human soul!" He revved up the chainsaw and slowly wal- rolled, towards me, but suddenly a phone rang, and for once, it wasn't mine, it was Mettaton's.

"Hello? This had better be good, I'm kind of in the middle of something here." I could just make out words and Alphys's voice coming from the other end.

"W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a... Couldn't you use a... Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!"

"A substitution? You mean use a different, non-human ingredient?... Why?"

"Ummm, what if... umm... what if someone's uhh... vegan?"

"Vegan."

"Uhh, I mea-"

"That's a brilliant idea Alphys!" Between his shouting and the blaring music that happened, I think I lost some hearing.

"Welp. Didn't need one ear anyway, I can survive with 50% of my hearing intact."

"Actually I happen to have an option right here! MTT Brand Always-convenient-human-soul-flavor-substitute!"

"Yeah, that is convenient."

"You bet. And the can is just over there, on that counter!" I looked to where he was motioning and saw a red can with a soul drawn on it. "Well darling, why don't you go get it?"

"Alright." I walked over to the counter, and just as I was about to grab it, the counter shot up into the sky on a tower of drawers and rest of counter. "HEY! I call blasphemy, how is this fair?"

"Nobody ever said it was. Now then, the show runs on a very strict schedule, if you can't get to the can within the next minute, we'll just have to go back to the original plan. So, better start climbing beautiful!" He rocketed off to the top, which was barely visible. If i had to take a guess, it was about half as tall as Korin's tower.

"Two can play at that game you bucket of bolts." I charged and rocketed upwards, meeting him about halfway.

"What?! How?! This is Alphys's doing isn't it?"

"Nope, this is all bona-fide 100% me."

"Th-that's not fair!"

"Nobody ever said it was." With that, I gave one more push and made it to the top, grabbed the can from the shelf and with a surprising need of a yank, flew back down, did a somersault and threw the can onto the counter with perfect precision. Mettaton then floated over to me with obvious surprise, but then talked.

"W-well.. it seems that you've bested me. B-but I'm afraid your efforts were for naught. Haven't you ever seen a cooking show before? I already baked the cake ahead of time. But nontheless, you have some skills darling. Toodles." I walked offstage and in the distance I saw a giant machine in the distance, I decided to text Alphys about it.

' _Hey, what's with the giant engine in the lava?'_

 _'Oh, that's the core, it's what powers the entire Underground. See, it converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by a process... umm well, it's where you're going next anyway, so let's keep moving.'_

 _'ok.'_ I pocketed my phone, but before I kept going, I thought that this might be a good time to save. I concentrated my determination and created another star, I quickly saved and then loaded back to where I once was and kept on going to the elevator. There were only two buttons, L1 and R2, considering the fact that I just got into the elevator that said L2, I went with R2, felt myself going down a little, then stop and the door opened up. I walked to the right, just to see sans's post, which for some goddamn reason still had snow on the top, but I walked over to him.

"Heya kiddo, how's it going?"

"You mean apart from getting my hand lasered off and nearly getting fileted by a killer robot with a chainsaw? It's going pretty good."

"Seems like you've been having one heck of a run. Here, for your troubles, I'll give you a hot dog on the house, just this once." He handed me a hot dog, but instead of meat inside of it, there was the long thing that you find on those plants that grow near ponds.

"Is this a joke?"

"Nah kid, you can actually eat that, haven't you ever heard of a water sausage before?"

"Fine, if you say so. You may be a prankster, but I know you're above poisoning someone."

"That's right. Anyway, it was nice talking to ya kid. Have fun on the rest of your adventure."

"Later Sans." I kept on walking forward until I was in a hall with mobile floors moving forward and backward and the one moving forward had 3 buttons on it to press. My phone rang again, you already know who it was.

"Alright Alphys, what's your advice on this one?"

"W-well, the exit to this room is blocked by an electric force-field. You're gonna have to press all 3 buttons very quickly in order to-"

"Done."

"Wait what?"

"I can fly and move faster than normal comprehension, remember?"

"R-right. Sorry, I forgot."

"It's cool. I'm in the next room now."

"The exit is across the gap. You can easily find your way. Just call when you absolutely need me alright. Or i'll call as well when I know you need me."

"Bye." I hung up, flew over the gap with pillars that had switches and kept going. As I walked down the hall, there was a computerized safe that happened to contain a highly melted wedge of cheese, I looked down and saw a mouse hole and I just kept walking, pitying the poor mouse. I walked into another dark room again and called Alphys.

"D-don't worry, I've got it!" The lights came on and I saw that i was behind a wall of cardboard with mettaton next to an open slot viewing me. "Are you serious?!

"Ohhhh Yessss! Hello beauties! This is Mettaton reporting live from MTT news! An interesting situation has arisen in-"

"Hey, Mettaton, I don't think you're fooling anyone with that duct tape and carboard set you've made."

"My my my, how rude. Couldn't you at least go along with the show for just a little bit longer? Anyway, I was going to give you a dramatic reveal of somehting important. But I think I've changed my mind."

"What was the important thing?"

"Oh, it's not so important now. Just the fact that everything surrounding you is a bomb."

"Wait what?" I looked around and saw there was a basketball, a dog, a glass of water, a book, a present and a video . Every single one of them was a bomb ready to explode.

"Now then darling. If you don't diffuse these bombs within the next 2 minutes, this big bomb will blow you to smithereens. Good luck." The bomb began to count down, but I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at it and saw a text that said ' _bomb diffusal app. Use it.'_

"Alphys, thank you. I opened the app and began to take out the bombs one by one without any difficulty. Once they were all diffused, I looked at him with a cocky smirk.

"My my. Good job darling. The bomb will no longer explode in 2 minutes... but rather 2 seconds! It's been fun darling!" I created a shield around me and braced for the explosion, but nothing happened. Suddenly, I heard Alphys's voice come from a speaker on Mettaton.

"Nice try, but while you were monologuing, I made some changes."

"Curses! Foiled by the great Dr. Alphys once again! But I won't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in this evening! Until next time darling!" He flew away and my phone rang, I answered.

"W-wow, those were some nice skills. Granted, you did have my help with the bomb diffusal."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Granted, I could have just surrounded them with a shield and blown them up, but your plan caused less collateral damage."

"We make a good team."

"Yeah, we do. Alright, time to keep moving." I hung up and moved on, after saving once more.

 **Time skipping Muffet cause it would take too long and this chapter is long enough as it is.**

"Well, I'm glad I bought that doughnut back in the ruins, otherwise there would be fried spiders everywhere. Great, where am I now?" I saw a stairwell and a balcony overhead. Suddenly Mettaton came out, wearing a light blue, sparkly dress; i tried my absolute hardest not to laugh, and I gotta say, I'm proud of myself, that is, until he began singing, a small chuckle or two may have escaped me.

"So sad. So sad that you are going into the dungeon. Well, toodles." He pushed a button, a trap door opened under me and I fell, but since I could fly, I just fell for dramatic effect. I was in an underground portion of the stage with a moving floor and... a colored tile maze in front of me.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My love has been cast away into the dungeon. A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish! O, heavens have mercy, the horrible colored tile maze! Each tile has it's own sadistic function! For example, the green makes you fight a monster, the orange... wait, didn't we see this before?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I remember seeing it."

"Great, then you obviously remember the rules and should have no trouble getting past it. But do be warned, if you do not cross in the next 30 seconds, you will be burnt alive by this wall of fire!" A literal firewall appeared behind me once he said that. "Oh, and one more catch darling. You can't fly."

"What?! Why not?"

"We need suspense don't we? What good would it be if I just let you fly over this? Boooooorrrrrriiinnnnggg. Now then, good luck." Suddenly, there was fast paced music in the background, Mettaton singing and a whole lot of me messing up, slipping, falling in water, blasting pirahnas and at times getting shocked; before I knew it, 30 seconds had passed and I wasn't even halfway through the maze.

"All because I decided to obey the rules of not being allowed to fly."

"Ooooohhhhh, i'm so sorry. Looks like you're out of time!" The first wall of fire appeared much closer and a second one appeared on my other side. "Here come the flames darling!"

"Oh yeah, well here come mine!" I flared out my ki as the walls of fire got closer, blowing them away and both figuratively and literally blowing Mettaton away, but he came back. "Your puzzle's over Mettaton, let me through."

"Over? Darling, it's far from over. Don't you remember what the green tiles do? If you land on them, you're supposed to fight a monster, well, you landed on quite a few, and the monster you have to fight. Is me!" He flew down to face me and my soul hovered out again.

"Finally, this is what I've been waiting for. A fight!" I got into a battle stance and charged forward, connecting my fist with the rest of him, but it didn't seem to do much, then he began acting injured.

"Ooooohhhhh, you've defeated me. How can this be? You were stronger than I though, I underestemated you etc. bye darling..." He just rolled offstage.

"Well that was a disappointment." I pulled out my phone. "Yo doc, where to?"

"The resort should be on the other side of that exit. By the way, working with you has made me fell, less like a nobody. Less like a screw up, like how I've always felt before. Thank you, I'm glad we got the chance to work together."

"Same here, you're pretty cool. Now then, you said the core is after the hotel right?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

"That means my Journey's almost over... Actually, what time is it?"

"It's about 8pm."

"I need to go do something first. I'll be back here. I'll call you when I'm ready alright?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"Later doc."

"Bye." I hung up, created another save and began a quick flight to Undyne's house."

 **A/N: Long one, I know. But, Hotland + Core is the longest segment of the game, sorry. Anyway, Stryker is nearing the end of the underground, what's gonna happen? Will he get out? How will he free the monsters? Will he or will he not burn down Undyne's house while making spaghetti? Find out all these answers and more on the next exciting chapter of Strykertale... whenever I feel like updating it. Bai.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cooking with fish lady

I flew back from Hotland into waterfall, about a 2 minute flight, considering i wasn't adventuring and walking everywhere. I crossed over into the cool air of the marshlands and began walking more, just because i wanted to. I walked along a little more, until i realized, i had absolutely no idea where Undyne lived. I pulled out my phone and dialed Papyrus, knowing that he would be at the training too.

"GREETINGS HUMAN!" I turned down the volume by about 90% and switched ears to prevent total hearing loss in one of them.

"Hey Paps, just wondering, where exactly does Undyne live? I've been searching for about 5 minutes already and don't know where she is."

"NOT TO WORRY HUMAN, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS FIND THE OPENING IN THE CENTER OF WATERFALL AND TAKE THE TOP RIGHT PATH TO HER HOUSE! I'LL BE THERE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Thanks Papyrus, see you there." I hung up and walked off to where he said and where I knew. In about a minute, i made it and took the path he said, and sure enough, I found him there, in front of a house that looked like an enormous, angry, fish.

"AH! GOOD TO SEE YOU'VE FOUND YOUR WAY HUMAN! NOW THEN, BEFORE WE ENTER, I'LL JUST LET YOU KNOW THAT FOR THE FUTURE, GIVE UNDYNE ONE OF THESE, THEY'RE HER FAVORITE!" He pulled out, what looked like an enormous bone-shaped dog biscuit.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Just knock on the door." He did, and after a few seconds, the "mouth" of the house opened and Undyne greeted us.

"Hey Papyrus, how's it going? You ready for our training lesson?"

"YOU BET I AM! I ALSO BROUGHT A FRIEND!" I appeared from behind him and waved, she grabbed me, put me in a choke hold and gave me a noogie.

"Hey Stryker, how's it going?!" I was released from her grip and got my hair back to the way it was before.

"I'm fine. Heh, you look a lot less threatening without your armor." She summoned a spear and pointed it towards me.

"You were saying?" We simply stared each other down, then burst out laughing; all the while Papyrus was amused, concerned and confused all at the same time.

"UMMM, THIS IS QUITE A CONFUSING TURN OF EVENTS; BUT NO MATTER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS RELISH THE FACT THAT YOU TWO HAVE BECOME FRIENDS! ALSO, HERE YOU ARE UNDYNE, WE GOT THIS FOR YOU!" She took the bone and showed a strained face of appreciation, but it seemed to fool Papyrus, so that's cool.

"Thanks Papyrus, i'll just put it with the others..." She opened a drawer to reveal it full of those bones and she just shoved this one in as well. Suddenly, Papyrus looked at his wrist and spoke to us.

"WELL, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, I NEED TO GO AND UMMM CHECK ON.. STUFF. HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" He then took a running start and leaped through the window.

"Does he do that often?" I said while pointing at the window.

"Only when he brings along another person, which isn't often, but I have had to replace that window like 3 times."

"Well then. So, you asked me to come on by for training. What did you have in mind?" Suddenly I felt and heard my stomach make noises. "On second thought, why don't we eat first? I'm frikin starving." She gave me a smirk and then a chuckle before talking.

"You know what. Yeah, let's cook something up. But before that, I gotta tell you that I usually give Papyrus these cooking lessons, it's better since he's not really cut out to be royal guard material. Don't get me wrong, he's pretty tough, but he just can't bring himself to truly hurt anyone, he'd be ripped to smiling shreds out on the battlefield."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Wait, you teach him to cook? Are you the one who tells him to put glitter and glue in the spaghetti?" She looked at me with a look of horror and disgust.

"Nope, that's not what I teach him. My best guess is that he's trying to add his own "chef's flair" to the dish, something I told him he wasn't ready for. But, no matter! Let's start shall we?" I stood up, for some reason pumped about cooking.

"Let's go!" She grinned and jumped to the counter, I followed. She slammed her foot on the ground and somehow vegetables dropped from the ceiling.

"First, we need to make the sauce! Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy, and POUND THEM TO DUST WITH YOUR FISTS!" I was really enjoying this, so much so that I may have gotten carried away and totally annihilated the vegetables, creating a shower of veggie juice everywhere.

"Ummmm oops?" She laughed nervously, but I could tell she was having fun too.

"Don't worry, we'll just scrape it into a bowl later. But for now, we add the noodles!" She slammed the floor once again and a box of spaghetti noodles and a pot dropped onto the stove. "Homemade noodles are the best, but I just buy the store brand. They're the cheapest! Now throw them into the pot with all your passion!" At this point, i didn't care about holding back anymore; I grabbed the box, jumped into the air and launched the entire thing into the pot with enough force to almost break through the bottom.

"How's that?" I asked with so much energy and jitteryness within me. She felt the same way.

"Yeah! That's the way! Now then, it's time to stir the pasta. As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir, the better it is!" This is where I stopped her.

"Wait, before that, don't we need to add water? Isn't it like, I dunno, necessary for spaghetti?" She thought about it and realized that makes sense.

"Huh, no wonder it's always burnt, hard and stuck to the pot." I facepalmed, took the pot, added water and put it back. Suddenly, things were intense again. She handed me a wooden spoon.

"Now stir, stir with all your might!" I placed it in and began creating a whirlpool, at the same time sending water and noodles everywhere. She held out her hand for me to stop. "Now let's turn up the heat! Let the stove symbolize your passion, let your hopes and dreams turn into a raging fire!" I began to turn the dial up, and the flames continued to rise.

"Hotter!" I turned it more.

"Hotter!" Even more.

"HOTTER!" I stopped and turned to her.

"You want it hotter?!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't hear you, do you want it hotter?!"

"Yeah!"

"One more time! DO YOU WANT IT HOTTER?!"

"YEAHHH!"

"FINE!" I charged up a beam and fired it directly at the stove, destroying it, the pasta and part of the wall behind it, which lucky just led to the outside; also, the house was on fire. After I snapped out of my phase, I realized just what I had done and nervously looked back at Undyne, thinking she would be furious, but she looked ready to burst in excitement. And burst she did.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" I looked at her in surprise, but she kept on going. "That has to be the best cooking lesson I've ever done, you put together all the ingredients like nobody's business, stirred it to perfection and the blast was the perfect finisher!" I decided to ask the obvious.

"Yeah, that was awesome, but what about your house? It's on fire."

"Eh, don't worry about it, that's the fourth time this year, I'll just crash with Papyrus until it's fixed." I just nodded and was kind of frightened that this happens on the regular. I decided to make cleanup easier and release my ki in an enveloping wind that extinguished the flames in an instant.

"There, now the damage isn't that bad."

"I gotta say, you are the most badass human I've ever met. Hey, maybe sometime in the future we can train together or something, maybe you can show me some moves?"

"Sure, I'll look forward to it. Hey, since you're going to Papyrus's, you mind if I tag along? I need a place to crash for the night too."

"Sure, let's go. There's a boat that can take us right to Snowdin." We walked out of the burnt house and down a path where there was a person in a cloak just waiting on a boat.

"Tralala, where to this fine evening?"

"We're going to Snowdin, here." Undyne threw him a 5g coin which... he... she... they, caught and allowed us to come aboard

"Snowdin it is. Tralala." The boat began moving about as fast as I could fly, so we made it in less than a minute. We waved goodbye when we got there and walked to Papyrus and Sans' house.

"Yeah, it's still as cold as yesterday." I flared up my ki a little in order to protect myself, then I saw Undyne was shivering a bit, so i shared it with her. She looked surprised, then looked at me.

"Neat trick man, wish you were around whenever I came to visit."

"Yeah, well, waddayagnnado?" We arrived at the house, but just as I was about to knock, Papyrus slammed the door open and greeted us, scaring the hell out of me.

"HELLO HUMAN, HELLO UNDYNE! HOW DID THE COOKING LESSON GO?!" I took a few deep breaths while Undyne explained it all. About 20 minutes later we got set up in the living room, Undyne got the couch and I got an inflatable mattress. It didn't take too long to fall asleep and I stayed out with no problem whatsoever.

When I woke up, I saw Undyne still snoring on the couch, but I heard and smelled something coming from the kitchen, I walked over to see sans of all people cooking breakfast.

"Heya kiddo, just thought I'd make something for all of us, if you haven't noticed, Undyne and Papyrus aren't the best for cooking."

"Yeah, I've noticed. So, what's on the menu?"

"Oh, nothing too special, just omelets, pancakes and hash browns, speaking of which, can you get them out of the deep fryer?" I walked over to the deep fryer and took them out, placing them on a paper towel covered plate. It didn't take too long for the other two to wake up and by the time that happened, everything was set up.

"WOWIE SANS, THIS LOOKS INCREDIBLE!"

"Eh, it's nothin, just something I whipped up." Undyne proceeded to use a magical trident to eat, which I totally respected. I took a bite of the food, a little skeptical, but the moment I fully tasted it, I couldn't stop eating, the stuff was amazing. I finished and sat back in my chair.

"Man, that was amazing. Too bad I gotta go, need to have one more confrontation with Mettaton and all." I put my stuff on, waved goodbye to the others and flew off back to Hotland to confront the robot.

 **AN: So, this concludes cooking with Undyne. Next chapter will be really good, but till then, stay tuned. See you guys next time. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: The star of the underground

I landed in Hotland within a few minutes and was in front of the hotel. I walked through the doors into a main lobby, a very flashy main lobby. I chuckled a little at the mettaton fountain in the center and went towards the back door. It wasn't too far of a walk into, in all honesty, I didn't even know where I was, it looked like some big machine. Suddenly I saw an elevator and decided to call Alphys for advice.

"*yawn* H-hello?"

"Yo Alph, it's Stryker. Listen, i need some help here, I'm at the resort and need to know if the elevator goes anywhere."

"Hold on, let me check." I heard her shuffling through papers and then some footsteps and eventually some keyboard clacking. "Alright, I have the schematics for the core and for the hotel and it seems the elevator will take you to where you want to go, but it seems like it's out of order."

"Any way to get the door open?"

"Yeah, but what's the point if it doesn't work."

"I can fly remember? I just need to get into the elevator shaft."

"Oh. Right. Give me a second here." I heard more clacking and suddenly the door opened.

"Thanks, I'll call again when I need more help." I hung up, walked into the elevator, opened the emergency exit door on top and flew all the way up. At the top I pried open the door myself and went through, I saw another room directly next to it with a symbol on top and I assumed that's where I needed to go. Before I entered, I made a save point, then progressed. I walked down a long corridor before arriving at a large empty room, well, empty besides mettaton.

"Well well, so you finally arrived; and right on time too, our show is about to begin. Now it's time for you to stop the rampaging "killer" robot... NOT! I mean get real! This was all just an act darling, an act by Dr. Alphys herself. Although, seeing you progress through the underground seems to have shot down her plan faster than before. You see, as the good doctor was watching you, she grew attatched to your adventure and desperately wanted to be a part of it. All of those puzzles you faced in hotland, the out of order elevator, that you cleverly got by, and even yours truly were all just parts in Alphys's plan to make you think you were a great person, but your abilities far surpassed her ability to help." I was kind of in awe by this.

"So Alphys decided to put half a million obstacles in my way just so that she could be more involved?"

"Correct!"

"Huh, that's actually kinda clever, if a little annoying. Either way, it seems like you're willing to tear away from the path Alphys paved and take me on yourself."

"You're on a roll today darling! Yes! I, Mettaton, have grown tired of this predictable charade. I actually have no desire to harm humans, the exact opposite actually. My one and only desire is to entertain and give people at home an amazing show! Now then, let's cancel the previous program." I heard blast doors shutting behind me and could faintly hear Alphys's voice.

"Hey, what's happening? The door's locked."

"Now then, let's give you all a show that will really drive you wild!" The floor illuminated with red lights and began rising upwards. "Let's give the audience what they want, real drama, real action, real bloodshed!" The stage stopped and we were revealed to, what looked like an ampitheatre, surrounded by rows and rows of seats and dozens of other monsters as well as cameras. "Let's see what you've got darling!" I fired a few weak ki blasts at him that connected, but didn't seem to do a lot of damage.

"The hell?"

"I'm much tougher than I look, and those little pellets won't work on me, besides, that's no way to get the ratings up." He pointed up and behind him to a large electronic screen that showed a bar graph with ratings fluctuating up and down, but at the moment, there was a gradual decline. There was something else though, something I knew that he was hiding, so, I decided to afterimage and quickly go beind him, bingo, there was a switch on his back. Before he even realized I left, I went back to my original position and put on an act.

"Hey Mettaton, you said you wanted ratings right? You're not gonna get them looking like that, why don't you fix yourself up a bit? There's a mirror behind you."

"My word, you are absolutely correct, give me one moment." He turned around and I flipped the switch.

"Did you. Just flip. My switch?" His face began flashing every color and he began shaking violently, I thought that was some sort of self destruct sequence I accidentally activated, but suddenly, I heard his voice in a very seductive.

"Oh, yesssss." I looked up and saw a sillouhette covered by fog and stage lights, but I knew it was Mettaton. "Ohhh myyy." Yep. "If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body."

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever makes you happy. I guess?" I felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

"How rude. But luckly for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So, as thanks, I'll give you a handsom reward. I'll make these last few moments." The fog cleared and I saw what was actually a pretty damn good looking robot, and I'm not gay, but wow. "Absolutely beautiful!"

My soul hovered out again and I got ready for battle, while Mettaton began posing and dancing. I suddenly had an Idea.

"Well, if we're showing off transformations, might as well join the party." I blasted multiple ki spheres into the air and let them hover for a bit, I then backflipped and concentrated my energy, becoming giant, once I reached full hight, wich was still smaller than the ampitheatre, I flared my ki and detonated the ki spheres in brilliant fireworks. I saw Mettaton below me gape in awe and I saw the ratings skyrocket from 4000 to 7000. I powered down and did multiple frontflips to stand in front of the star himself. "So, how was that?" He snapped out of shock and grinned at me.

"Wonderful darling, absolutely fabulous. Now then, let's get serious." He began to attack me and I dodged, blocked and parried it all, and I even managed to counter and kick him back, not with my full force of course. "Excellent, keep it coming!" He summoned a swarm of what looked like tiny boxattons with umbrellas that fired heart shaped projectiles at me, I dodged the projectiles and blasted them, but then I had an idea to flair it up. I began to breakdance to the music playing in order to dodge and using different styles in order to deflect the projectiles back and even implimenting ki blasts to the routine. Every time I stopped, I did an epic pose with none being similar to the last and I kept seeing the ratings climb higher and higher.

"Man, am I ever glad I took those street dance lessons." Suddenly, Mettaton began dancing with me and we killed the floor, until he decided to send more bots my way and eventually he somehow released the pink heart he had on his torso and began to fire bolts of electricity at me, it wasn't hard to dodge, and I began firing my own blasts to counter, some of them actually hitting the heart and causing the bot to lose his arms.

"W-who needs arms with legs like these?" The heart began going insane, so I blasted it one more time and did a backflip into one final victory pose which pushed the ratings to over 11000. "Oh wow, look at these ratings!" I turned to him which was now just a torso and walked over. "This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me... before I leave the underground forever."

"Wait what? How can you just leave after all this?"

"Well darling, I- hold on, we have a caller. Hello there viewer, you're on TV. What do you have to say to this, our last show?" I heard the voice on the other end and it sounded strangely familiar.

" _Oh... hi... Mettaton. I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously. I can't tell but, I guess this is the last episode?... I'll miss you, Mettaton. Oh... I didn't mean to talk for so long..."_ I heard the line click.

"No, wait! Bl-. They hung up. I-I'll take another caller." Suddenly the phone began going crazy with people calling, telling him not to leave, and that brought a sentimental smile to my face.

"See Mettaton? The monsters, they need you. You're all that they have, up on the surface, humans have more celebrities than we can keep track of. But down here, you ARE entertainment, you are the reason the monsters don't mind it so much down here." He gave me the same sentimental smile I had.

"I see. Then perhaps it is better if I stay here for a while. You're right da- no, Stryker, you're right; monsters only have me, and if I left, then the underground would lose its spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. So, I'll just delay my big debut on the surface, but maybe not for long. You've proven to be quite strong, and even still, I knew you were holding back, you will be able to handle yourself with Asgore easily. Please, if you can't free us, then at least, when you get to the surface, protect humanity until there is a way. Can you promise me this?"

"Yes, I promise." I nodded my head with slight sadness.

"Ha ha, it's all for the best anyway. Truth is, this forms' energy consumption is... inefficient. In a few moments I'll run out of battery power, but don't worry, I'll be just fine. Knock em dead darling." With that, his eyes stopped glowing and there was no more movement coming from him. The stage began to lower and I heard the door behind me open and I heard Alphys.

"I-I managed to open the lock! Are you two..." She looked at the deactivated torso on the ground. "Oh my god! Mettaton!" She rushed towards him, and after a few seconds she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have.. would have... I-I mean hey! N-no worries, I could a-always just... build another..." She sounded very skeptical about this statement, so I decided to confront her, sort of.

"He's more than a robot isn't he? There's something within that is more than just a machine." She nodded at me, knowing I had figured it out. "Alright then. Hey, before I go, here." I charged a ki orb and held it out for her. She hesitantly reached out and recoiled at a small touch, but once she realized it wasn't hurting her, she took it from me.

"W-what should I do with this?"

"Make a... continuous energy source for Mettaton, I know you have the ability to make this keep generating energy." Her face lit up and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Stryker!" She began to walk, but then turned around. "Actually, since you're going to face Asgore, let me tell you something. He won't take mercy as an option, he'll fight to the end, even if it kills him."

"Don't worry, I'll find another way. Mark my words, every single monster here is making it out of the underground alive, no matter what it takes." She smiled and began walking off with the ki ball, before turning around, grabbing Mettaton's torso and then walking out again. I went the opposite direction which led to a straight hallway with an elevator on the other side. I walked into the elevator and pushed the top floor button, ready to face whatever came my way. The elevator stopped, I made another save point and then walked out to find the king.

 **A/N: We're reaching the end here folks, just what's gonna happen?! Well, make sure you stay tuned, review, fav or follow and share with friends. Till next time, I'll see you then. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: King of the Mountain

After saving, I walked through the gray stoned, empty city before me. It just didn't seem natural, it seemed... lonely, unloved. I didn't pick up a single power level on my walk, which seemed odd since throughout the underground, the scouter was going crazy. I walked until I reached a house that looked extremely similar to Toriel's, but with everything being white. There was a chain that led to the basement, I decided to ignore it and look around for a bit. I entered a room that looked like the one Toriel placed me in, but there were two boxes, one contained a worn, rusted dagger, and the other one had a heart shaped locket. I picked up the locket and opened it to reveal a picture of a human child and a small goat kid, for some reason, I knew they were important, but didn't know how, so I pocketed the locket and saved it for later.

I walked over to the chain and flew over it into the basement. As I walked, I saw there were inscriptions on the wall telling a story, so I read them.

"Long ago, a human child fell down into the ruins. Hurt and afraid, the child called for help. Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call and took them back to the castle." I looked at the locket and realized something; the goat kid had to be Asriel, and if he was Asgore's son and he had goatlike features, and Toriel is the only other powerful goat monster I've seen in the underground, I put 2 and 2 together.

"So, Toriel and Asgore used to be married and they took in a human child. What happened? Gotta keep reading.

"Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The king and queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope.

Then, one day, the human became very I'll. The human had only one request, to see the flowers from their village, but there was nothing we could do. We? Oh right, monsters wrote this.

The next day, the human died. Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power. With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier; he carried the human's body into the sunset, back to the village of the humans.

Asriel reached the center of the village; there, he found a bed of golden flowers, he carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out, the villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body and they thought he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow, even though Asriel had the power to destroy them all, he did nothing, he just clutched the child's body close, smiled and walked away. Wounded, Asriel tumbled home, he entered the castle and collapsed, his dust spreading across the garden.

The kingdom fell into despair, the king and queen lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us.

The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier." I finished reading and clenched my fist around the locket, I managed to generate so much determination, I accidentally made a save point. Returning from the pocket save dimension, I looked at the text, then at the opened locket in my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you sacrifices weren't in vain."

I walked out and through another long path overlooking the city and turned to the right into a hallway with sunlight shining through. Suddenly, my scouter went off with a power level of 10, the first level since I arrived here. I looked to the end and saw the silhouette of Sans. I smiled and walked to him, and sure enough, it was the smiling skeleton.

"Heya kid, how ya been?"

"I've been fine. Beat Mettaton in an entertainment challenge."

"Dang, that's hard to do. Anyway, the reason I'm here is to judge you before you face Asgore, now I would usually do a speech about love and stuff, but I know you're a good person only trying to do the right thing and everyone here loves you."

"Hey, speaking of love, when I got down here, flowey said something about love, before attacking me with bullets that is."

"Flowey, I know that weed, but anyway, he was probably talking about the love that's spelled LoV, it's an acronym, it stands for Level of Violence, the more of it you have, the easier it is for you to hurt someone. You though, even with your immense strength, you never gained any levels, but instead you gained true love from the friends you made on this journey."

"Sans, I thought you weren't going to make a speech about love?"

"Sorry kid, you forced me into it. Anyway, go do what you have to do, we're all rooting for you." I walked by him and stopped to say one more thing.

"Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Heh, no problem." I walked on and came face to face with a doorway, I took a deep,breath and walked inside. Within I saw a tall, cloaked figure and heard the sounds of water.

"Just a moment, let me finish watering these flowers." His voice was loud, yet controlled, soothing, yet commanding and it was deep. He placed a small green watering can on the chair in front of him and turned towards me. He looked like a male Toriel essentially, with a golden beard, hair and those parental eyes Toriel had.

"So, you must be king Asgore?"

"Yes, and you must be Stryker, you're the one Undyne told me about. How did she call you? The most badass human in the history of ever?"

"Heheh, that sure sounds like me. Guess you know why I'm here. And I know we both don't want to do this."

"Yes, but I'm afraid there is no other way. Come, allow me to show you something." We walked to a room where there was a wall that seemed to have waves of light flashing through it. I scouted it and sure enough, it was the power level of the barrier. But something else was being picked up, or rather 6 other somethings.

"This is the core of the barrier, this is what must be broken to destroy the entire barrier."

"I see, but what are the other levels I'm picking up?"

"You must be referring to these." The floor opened in 7 slots and out popped 7 glass cylinders, 6 of which were filled with human souls of different colors.

"The other human souls."

"Yes, and now with yours we will have 7 and break the barrier for good. Stryker, it was nice to have met you. I'm sorry for this, goodbye." He brought out a red trident and his power shot up to 5000 just like Toriel. I got into a battle stance and got ready for a fight, but wanted to try all I could not to. He began by sending streams of fireballs my way, I dodged and blasted most of them away, beginning my strategy.

"Asgore, please. I don't want to fight, I want to find a way to make you understand." It seemed he heard, but didn't listen, he just kept firing at me. I kept up the dodging, but at one point I got sloppy and got hit by a few fireballs. In between, I brought out the pie, expanded it and ate it, returning me to full strength. For some reason he seemed to look at the pie and remember, but snapped out of it and got back to attacking me.

"What do I have to do to get you to understand I don't want to fight?!" Again, he seemed to go into a trance, but snapped out of it once more, it was clear talking wasn't gonna go anywhere. "Fine, if you won't accept mercy, I'll finish this." He formed a giant fireball, I charged my ki and flew right towards it as he fired. I tore through the fireball, not receiving much damage, charged an energy gauntlet and punched him right in the chest, sending him flying towards a wall, cracking it and making him weakly stand on one knee. I walked in front of him and kicked the trident away.

"Well done. Now, take my soul and cross the barrier, back to the surface." I held out my hand to him so he could stand up.

"But, why? Why help me?"

"Because, we can find a way out of this place. I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you. Stryker, I'm glad we met." Suddenly, my scouter flashed with a power level of 50 and bullets surrounded Asgore. I reacted quickly by taking his hand, throwing him out of the way and taking the bullets for him.

"Asgore, take this and run. I'll handle this mess." I threw him a senzu. He didn't question, just took the bean and ran. As if on cue, Flowey sprung from the ground with the souls surrounding him.

"Nice job moron. You gave me the perfect cover to steal the souls. Now time to show you that in this world, it's killed or be killed!!" I powered up and charged at him.

"This time I won't let you escape you damn weed!" As I was about to punch him, it seems like I hit a force field that shot me back with twice the force of my punch and slammed me into the adjacent wall. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Flowey laughing maniacally and absorbing the souls. Then, everything went black.

 **A/N: I know right? This is the first time Stryker has had someone best him in the underground. Anyway, the final chapter is coming soon and I'm so glad for all your support through this. As always, follow, fav review if you want. Till next time. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8: Freedom

When I woke up, I couldn't see a thing, all around me was just blackness. I held me head, feeling it throb after slamming into the wall so hard, but in doing so, i could faintly see my arm, so I decided to illuminate a little by charging my ki, which lit up a small amount of the room I was in. I decided it was a good a time as any to heal up a little, so i took out the burger I had, expanded it and ate it, healing me fully. I walked and suddenly, my scouter briefly flashed with a power level of 89,000 then it just died out. I took it off my face and saw that the thing had several cracks on it; I tried jiggling it and hitting it a little, but it didn't turn back on.

"Great, it's busted. I'll just have Alphys fix it up once I get out of... where the hell am I?" Suddenly, I saw a glimmer of light in the distance and began walking towards it, as I got closer, I realized it was a save point, which I didn't even know I created, but I touched it and my save locations popped up. As I was about to select my most recent save, I felt the whole place shake and the save files began to crack, suddenly they just shattered and Flowey's face appeared, but looking like he was on T.V.

"Howdy, it's me Flowey, Flowey the flower."

"How many times do I have to deal with you?"

"Oh, you'll never get rid of me, especially now that I got all of the human souls. You see, while you and the king were fighting, I managed to take them from right under your noses and you didn't notice until it was far too late."

"Yeah, I noticed, but I'm not backing down, you're dead and I'm making sure of it."

"Hehehe, do you really think you can stop me now? I am the god of this world, and once I'm through with you, I'll show them all, monsters, humans, everyone! I'll show them all the true meaning of this world! Oh, and one more thing, forget about escaping to your old saves, they're gone! But don't worry, your old friend Flowey, has worked out a replacement for you. I'll save over your own death, so you can watch me tear you to bloddy pieces, over and over and over!"

"Fine, go a head and try." I got into a battle stance and began charging a ki sphere.

"You really want to try and face me? Heheh, you really are an idiot." I fired and detonated it, bringing light to the room, and I immediately regretted it, for what I saw was worse than my nightmares. Somehow flowey changed his face and projected it on a T.V screen, there were pipes, or intestines in the shape of flower pedals surrounding it and in two of them was an eye each, and to top it all off, there was, what looked like human teeth with gums in a vertical shape connected to the bottom with an eye on each side and he ha two cactus-like arms. Suddenly, I realized where the 89,000 power level came from.

"Oh, sweet lord." He then let out a maniacal laugh and wasted no time in beginning his attack. He began firing, what seemed like shurikens, but about as large as me and enormous clusters of them, I tried dodging as much as I could, and couldn't really blast them away, they were far too powerful and weren't very affected by my blasts; for once in my life, I truly felt what it was like to be helpless, to be afraid and fending for your life. I kept dodging, but got hit quite a few times and was heavily injured, I didn't even have time to eat anything aince I was too focused on surviving; suddenly, a warning sign flashed on the screen with a light blue soul and the field changed, flowey disappeared and there were floating knives everywhere. I kept dodging until I saw the soul glowing, almost as if it was calling fo help, I decided to answer the call, maneuvered around the knives and grabbed it; almost instantly, all my wounds healed and I felt re-energized, but then flowey came back.

"Ugh, stupid souls, let me do the work! I command you!" He began throwing the shurikens again, but he also added finger guns on vines that were hard to dodge and I got hit a few times, but I was slowly getting better and better, that is until he began to surround me with giant bullets, to which I got hit twice and found out how to dodge them afterwards. Suddenly, the screen flashed again and there was the orange soul broadcasted. The field changed to floating gloves reaching in and out, this one was much easier to dodge than the knives and I grabbed the orange soul no problem, but unlike the light blue one, this one didn't heal me all the way, but it healed me enough. The field came back to normal and he began firing vines at me which did hit me a bit, but I managed to dodge one of them, only to be placed back and hit by them.

"Agh! What the hell was that?!"

"I told you didn't I? I can save over any point in time I wish, which I just did." I realized this battle was far harder than I originally though, and I originally thought it was impossible. A few more rewinds later, the dark blue soul came up and I was transported to where there was a cieling of stars around me with giant ballerina slippers of all things; they weren't much of a hassle to dodge, but the cieling prevented me from getting to the soul, so I did something risky, but it was my best option. I blasted the cieling with a planetary burst which worked and broke enough away that I was able to get through and grab the soul; just like with the orange one, it didn't heal everything, but it was close to full. The next flowey segment wasn't much different, apart from the fact that he began to drop mini nukes at me and summoned a swarm of flies that I narrowly avoided. The next soul to come to my aid was the purple one that began with firing words to hurt people's feelings and to hurt me physically, one of them even broke my ankle.

"And who said words never hurt anybody?" I reached the soul and it healed me like the others, mainly fixing my ankle. The next fight used the same rewind gimick, but I knew what to look out for, so I survived relatively unscathed, but did suffer a few wounds. The green soul was next and flowey was making sure I was dead, there were frying pans raining down fire, so I did the only sensible thing and flew straight through the flames, obtaining a few third degree burns, but I grabbed the soul and was back up to full strength and health, but I wish i could say the same for my gi, the thing was destroyed, but I couldn't worry about that now, I had a weed to kill. I was brought back to fighting him and did one of the stupidest things imaginable, I charged and flew right towards him, throwing a punch that did basically nothing, I realized my mistake a little too late, he literally swatted me out of the air and I slammed on the ground , breaking it a little.

"You should have just stuck to dodging, but you were too stupid to think that way, now, you're dead." He lifted one arm up and slammed it down on top of me, I may have blocked, but it barely did anything, I was just lying there, barely alive, and just as he was about to slam again, the final soul came to my aid. I was transported to where there was a giant gun firing bullets randomly, I saw the yellow soul above it, but I was too weak to move, suddenly a bullet came my way, and I managed to find the strength to blast it away.

"No... I can't die here, not right now." I weakly flew up and grabbed the soul, but the health I gained wasn't gonna be nearly enough for my next encounter with Flowey. "Guess this is it. I'm finished, there's no more use in fighting back."

 _'Stryker, don't give up.'_

 _'We believe in you Stryker.'_

 _'Stay determined, don't let him get to you.'_ I looked around for the voices that appeared, suddenly, my soul began to glow multiple colors and from it the other souls came out and morphed into, what seemed like kids, the oldest, the orange one, was around my age, but in more spiritual forms. The light blue soul spoke out first, a little girl.

 _'Stryker, we sensed your strength, we know you have the power to beat him.'_ Then the yellow one spoke, a young cowboy.

 _'Partner, you gotta show that weed justice and give him all the power you've got.'_ But how? He's much stronger than me, I can't even beat him in my giant form.

 _'While it is true that you lack the strength, you have more than enough courage within you and more determination than any of us. Combined, we have the power to stop him.'_ The purple soul spoke, a girl with shoulder length hair and glasses who seemed younger than me.

"How do we do that?" She spoke again.

 _'If all 6 of us pool our power into your soul, our strength will become ten times greater than the pure sum of our strength.'_ I looked around me and the others nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." The light blue one came first.

 _'Before you go, there's something I need to tell you. Flowey is Asriel, we've looked into his mind and just saw a scared little goat kid who just wants to be free. Please, show him mercy in the end.'_

 _"_ Don't worry, I will." She became a soul again and was absorbed into mine, boosting my power and healing my injuries. Next came the dark blue soul, a girl older than the light blue, but younger than the purple.

 _'Be swift and agile, you'll win for sure.'_ I nodded and she did the same. The others followed, purple, green, a middle school aged boy with an apron, then yellow. Finally, I was face to face with orange, the one soul that related to me the most. He had the outfit of a fighter and he was about my age as well.

 _'Stryker, I was just like you, I could use ki and just began using soul magic, but I have limit, you on the other hand, you have no limits, I can feel it. Be the fighter I always wanted to be.'_

"I'll make sure of it. Don't worry." He nodded, but before he was absorbed into me, he said one more thing.

 _'By the way, my gloves suit you, you should keep them.'_ I looked down at my hands, realizing that I still had the gloves on since I first arrived at Snowdin. Then, orange was absorbed into me as well; I felt stronger than ever and could feel the souls resonating within me.

"Alright, let's do some gardening." Flowey came back, seeming much more dazed and slightly confused.

"What just happened? And how are you still alive?!" He tried to slam his hand down on me, but I just dodged it effortlessly, jumped towards him with an energy gauntlet prepared and landed a clean blow to his face which managed to crack his screen and send him reeling back a bit.

"Well now, looks like the tables have turned Flowey."

"I WILL END YOU!"

"Oh really? Well then. I'd like to see you try." I concentrated my ki and went giant, growing to his size and catching the punch he threw at me. I then began to unleash hell on him, throwing a barrage of punches that he couldn't block, grabbing him by the arm and slamming him back and forth on the ground. I then threw him and began appearing behind him, elbowing him elsewhere or just to the ground. I then threw him once more and charged a planetary burst, but the souls appeared around the ball and enhanced its power.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING YOU AND THIS MISERABLE PLANET TO OBLIVION!" He charged a beam from the mouth below him and fired, just as I fired mine.

"Planetary Soul Burst!" The moment the two beams hit, mine completely overpowered his and engulfed him in a multicolored stream of pure power. I ended the blast, grew back down to normal size and walked to where I knew he was. Down on the ground was flowey in his normal state, broken and beaten. He looked up at me and then back down.

"Go ahead, finish me off. You won." I instead held out my hand to help him.

"No, I'm not going to."

"Wha? Why try to help me? After everything I've done?"

"Trust me, I've done something similar in my past, and just as I'm showing you mercy now, someone showed mercy to me. So let me help you, Asriel." He looked shocked at what I just called him.

"H-how do you know that name?"

"The souls told me. And I can bring you back. You can be with your family again, you can be a normal monster again."

"You would really do that for me?" I nodded, then began to concentrate all of my determination in one point. Suddenly, dust began to swirl around and finally, a monster soul appeared.

"Here, your very own soul. You can be who you once were." He was cautiously looking at it, but then touched it; the moment he did, the soul absorbed into him and a golden light surrounded him, when it faded, Asriel stood before me, not Flowey. He then began to cry and hug me.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Here, I believe this belongs to you." I gave him the locket and he looked at it with a sad expression.

"You can't bring Chara back huh?"

"So that's what their name was? Sorry, but no, human souls require much more power and determination than I have currently, besides, according to the souls, there's no more traces of theirs left."

"It's alright. I was prepared for the worst."

"Now then, where exactly have we been for the past fight?"

"It's a little pocket dimension, similar to your save point. Here, I can take it down." He put his hands to the ground and the entire thing shattered around us and we were back to the barrier.

"Cool, hey, speaking of save points, what about mine? Didn't y- didn't Flowey erase them?"

"No, actually. It was just an act to get you to feel like there was no escape. Your save points are all still there." I decided to save here anyway, and when I did, i saw that all of them were where they were supposed to be. I came back to the barrier and spoke to him again.

"Alright, before you go off to see your parents and everything, there's something I need to do." I walked up to the barrier and the souls hovered around me, then, I charged up an energy gauntlet with the souls surrounding it and punched the core with all I had; at first, it seemed like nothing happened, but then, from the orgin of my punch, cracks began spreading all over until it completely shattered and dissolved into pure magic. Suddenly, the souls appeared in their spiritual forms once more and they all talked as one.

 _'Thank you for finally freeing us. As we depart, we give you our power and one more gift.'_ I was surrounded with sparkling golden dust and when it faded, I felt about 10 times weaker, but I could feel something else coursing through me.

"Thank you, all of you. Now go, enjoy your afterlives, you deserve it after all these years." The souls faded away to go and claim what they have longed for since the beginning. I decided to try something out, I concentrated on the new power I obtained, it almost felt as if I was going giant, but when I felt like how I feel after I transform, I opened my eyes and saw I was the same height, but felt much more powerful, almost twice as strong as when the souls imbued their power into me and I didn't feel like it this was draining my ki whatsoever, it rather felt like it was fuled by pure determination from my very soul, almost as if it was charged by it. "Heh, soul charge, I like it. Now then." I turned towards Asriel who was looking at me in amazement. "Let's go see everyone else." He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"S-sure." I held out my hand and he took it, to which I threw him on my back so we could fly throughout the underground. To make a long journey short, we visited our friends and told them the barrier is finally broken; the dreemurrs both couldn't believe their son was alive again, but hugged him and amde sure he was real, they were both in tears, especially Toriel. I managed to get Alphys and Undyne together and Sans decided he would rather be a lone wolf for now; Alphys managed to fix my scouter and made it out of more durable material too as well as combining the technology with my now destroyed phone so that it doubled as a cell phone too. All of us met up at the exit to the barrier at the end of the day and walked out together. We overlooked the sunset, something I thought I would never see again, but was glad I did.

"Stryker, my child, do you want me to repair your clothing?" I looked at Toriel, snapping out of my thoughts and looking down at the gi which was still destroyed; half of the chest was torn away, one of my pant legs was gone, I had holes and burn marks everywhere and I didn't have wristbands anymore; but surprisingly, I declined the offer.

"No thanks Toriel, I can make another, but I want to keep this one to remember the adventures I had here." I felt so great after freeing the monsters, I went into my new soul charge mode and did a victory lap around the planet. I landed and looked at the calendar on my scouter, realizing I had been in the underground for nearly 4 days. Asgore then spoke up.

"Well, now that we're back, we'll need to find a way to integrate back into society, Stryker, would you like to be our ambassador?" I thought about it and then thought up a better idea.

"Actually, I think I know what will work better. Look, these people know me, after almost the tournament three months ago and becoming earth's protector, I've become a popular sensation, I have power here and I can use that power for benefit." It took about two days to convince the world that the monsters are actually good and after that, everyone accepted them with open arms, all traces of the war erased. The monsters were given their own land, the size of a small city to begin building a new overworld civilization. The next day, I decided to call Cherik who actually managed to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Cherik, you would not BELIEVE the week I've had." I told him everything about my adventure and he seemed to be eager to come back to earth for a little, but decided against it.

"Well Stryker, seems like I did the right thing in leaving the earth in your hands. Hopefully we meet again soon and you can introduce me to your monster friends as well as that new form.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan buddy." We hung up and I looked among the stars, wondering where he was now.

For the next month, the monsters began building their new city and they can build fast, by the end of the month, they had completed about hald of it and it was nothing small. Toriel had opened her own school of magical arts where humans with soul powers would go to in order to develop their powers. Asgore still was king, but was also the representative of monsters since, well, he's the king. The monsters began to slowly adapt to eating human food, but they still had their own. Overall, ever since I showed up, monsterkind has had quite the bright future, and for as long as I live, they and the rest of earth will be protected by me.

 **A/N: And that marks the end of Strykertale. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed this, it was a lot of fun to type up and now I can fully focus on Journey of a Saiyan. By the way, Happy new year 2018 everyone, hope tonight brings lots of parties and joy. By the way, if you want to know more on the power of the souls and why omega Flowey has the power level of 89k check out my undertale power levels video which is on youtube on the channel of the same name, Charisonic558.**

 **Anyway, glad you guys enjoyed, please leave a review telling me what you thought about it and I will see you all later, peace.**


End file.
